


Omovember Writing challenge

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kinky Harry, Kinky Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis and Harry centric, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss, Shy Zayn, Smut, Some Plot, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Sub Zayn, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, i'll add more tags as i add more chapters, not a huge amount though, the other boys are in it a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: I know that it's December now but I started the Omovember writing challenge by Omorasheep on tumblr in the beginning of November. I kind of forgot about doing it daily but I've still wrote for the first 8 prompts and I'm planning on finishing it. The title of the chapter will be the prompt. You do not have to read all the chapters if one doesn't interest you but some things from previous chapters will be referenced. I will be uploading new chapters of this when I write them until I finish this challenge. Enjoy!





	1. Desperate in a vehicle

Harry and Louis are driving in a car, trying to locate their hotel. Louis is the one driving and Harry is sitting in the passenger side. It's quite late at night, they were at a party with Liam, Zayn, and Niall but they decided to leave early. Louis wanted to stay so Harry decided to join them. This was Harry's first mistake, his second mistake was not taking a bathroom break before getting in the car. The hotel was only supposed to be an hour away but Louis managed to get them extremely lost and there doesn't seem to be any gas stations around on this long, dark, empty road. 

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat, too embarrassed to tell Louis to pull over. Harry had always needed to use the bathroom more frequently than the other band members. How ironic that the largest band member would have the smallest bladder. He nervously glances over at Louis. Louis isn't paying any attention to him though, he's too busy checking the map on his phone when he isn't staring at the road. He looks focused and clearly losing his patience. 'I can't tell him to pull over, it'll just be an inconvenience. We're already lost and I doubt he'd want to waste anymore time then we already are.' Harry thinks to himself. He lets out a sigh then slips his hand down to his crotch. He grabs himself and squeezes, letting out a quiet whine. Luckily, Louis doesn't hear him. 

Five minutes pass but it feels like an eternity to Harry. Louis hasn't noticed his constant squirming and occasional quiet whines and moans. This is good and bad for Harry. The good part is that he can squirm all he wants and hold himself without trying to hide it, but the bad part is that there's no way Louis will know about his predicament unless he tells him. 'Maybe I should just tell him...No! I can't! He had as much to drink as I did, maybe even more. Hopefully he'll need to take a break soon so I won't need to bring it up.' He thinks as he lets out another quiet whine. Why the hell did he have so much to drink at that damn party? That was his third mistake.

Five more minutes pass and Harry is starting to wonder how the fuck he's still holding back all of the urine that's building up inside of him. He can feel his bladder throbbing and basically begging to be relieved. He lets out a loud whine, louder than he expected it to be. Louis looks over at him, he can't really see him though since it's so dark out. It's past midnight now. Harry doesn't notice that his lover is looking at him since he's so focused on keeping his bladder from bursting all over Louis' car. "Are you doing alright, Hazza?" Louis asks as he redirects his attention to the rode. "I-I'm fine..." Harry stutters, clearly not fine. He can tell that Harry isn't okay but he decides not to harass Harry about it right now, he's probably just concerned about them being extremely lost.

Ten minutes later, they're still lost as fuck and Harry is still desperate as fuck. His bulging bladder is being pressed on by his tight skinny jeans. Wearing such tight pants is his fourth mistake. He can't take it much longer and he knows it. He quickly unbuttons and unzips his pants, he sighs as it relieves some of the pressure against his poor bladder. Louis hears his pants unzip and blushes lightly. "Harold, at least wait till we get to the hotel room before you start stripping," Louis says as he chuckles. Harry can feel his face heat up with embarrassment. "My pants are just uncomfortable..." Harry mumbles as he looks out the window, not that he can really see much. "I'm just messin' with you, love." Louis says as he glances over at him. He sighs and looks back at the road. "How much longer until we get to the hotel?" Harry asks, hoping it won't be long. "I'm not sure, we're still kind of lost." Louis shrugs. "How hard is it to find a fucking hotel?!" Harry snaps at him, losing his patience as he can feel himself losing control of his bladder. Louis is shocked by his sudden sass, not that he hasn't heard it before. It's just not that common of an occurrence for Harry to lose his cool. Louis is now positive something is wrong. 

Louis decides to give Harry a couple minutes to calm down before asking him what's wrong. Harry gasps then moans loudly as a spurt of piss forces its way out of him. He squeezes himself as tight as he possibly can, whining loudly. He's officially panicking at this point. He can feel piss waiting at his slit, just begging to be released. He's breathing heavily and his heart is racing. What the hell is he going to do? "That's it Harry, tell me what's wrong right now." Louis says, filled with concern. Harry is filled with something else and that's the problem. "Louis I-..." Harry is cut off by another spurt forcing its way out followed by a loud moan, this time it's harder to stop. His crotch is officially damp. 

Louis quickly pulls the car onto the side of the road and parks. He needs to know what's wrong with his baby and he needs to know RIGHT NOW. Harry can't hold it anymore, he tries his hardest to hold it back but he just can't. The damn breaks and all the fluids he's been holding back just flow out of him, making a loud hissing sound. "Louis I need to wee!" Harry shouts as he closes his eyes tightly, desperately trying to stop his flow. Louis turns on the flashlight on his phone and shines it on his weeing boyfriend. "You already are..." Louis says, staring him and watching the dark spot on Harry's jeans quickly grow. The wet spot isn't the only thing that's quickly growing, the other thing is Louis cock which is quickly hardening from the sight of seeing his boyfriend wet himself. Harry lets out loud, pornographic moans as he finally relieves himself after holding so much back. There's so much coming out of him, there's a pattering sound as it trickles onto the floor of the car. Louis just sits there, enjoying every moment of it. 

Once Harry's bladder is finally completely empty, hot tears start rolling down his cheeks. His face is bright red. Did he seriously just soak his pants in front of his boyfriend? He's unbelievably embarrassed and disgusted with himself. The warm, wet, and pleasurable feeling quickly turns cold, sticky, and humiliating. He sniffles and cries. Louis turns off the flashlight on his phone then leans over, he gently rubs Harry's back. "That was...one of the hottest thing I've ever seen.." Louis says in a voice that sounds almost like a growl. Harry looks at him innocently. "W-what?" He stutters, confused. "That was hot as fuck, Harry." Louis says before quickly stealing a kiss from Harry's lips. Harry quickly melts into the kiss, too weak from holding to protest. Louis pulls away far too soon. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard if we manage to get back to the hotel before daylight." Louis says in the say growl like voice as before. "Who cares about waiting till we get back to the hotel? Everyone's probably already asleep anyway. I doubt they'll notice if we stay out here for an extra hour..." Harry says as he gives his signature cheeky smile. 'Maybe I should wet myself more often.' Harry thinks as he's pulled into the back of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. There's going to be a bit of plot in this story but mainly smut and porn. I'm really lazy but I hopefully will eventually finish this challenge. If you're reading this story like three years from now and I never finished it, I'm sorry. I really like how some of the other chapters came out so I will at least upload all of those. Please comment criticism if you have any, I appreciate it a lot. Also comment any mistakes so I can fix them right away to make reading my stories better. Thanks for everyone who read it! :)


	2. Peeing themself at a desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the boys are at a long meeting and Louis gets desperate. He's too embarrassed to ask to go during the meeting and things don't end well for him. Damn, I'm bad at summaries.

Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis, and Zayn are all sitting at desks during a meeting. Louis sighs and glances over at the clock. They've been there for over an hour now. Louis was about to use the bathroom before the meeting but he was dragged away from the toilets so they wouldn't be late. He wasn't desperate at the time but that soon changed. He shifts awkwardly in his seat, trying to get into a more comfortable position for his bladder. He crosses his right leg over his left, trying to be casual. It's not that bad, right? He can hold it until the ending of the meeting, right? Asking to use the bathroom during a meeting was a level of embarrassment that he didn't want to put himself through. It was expected from Harry but definitely not him. He'd just have to hold it until the end of the meeting.

  Louis nervously glances over at the clock. Only ten minutes have passed since the last time he checked and the meeting is showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. He lets out a sigh as he squeezes his thighs together for some temporary relief. 'Why the hell didn't they let me use the bathroom before this dumb meeting? If they just would've let me go I wouldn't be in this situation right now...' He thinks to himself. He tries to focus on what the people are saying but he can't. His bladder is getting fuller by the minute and there's nothing he can do about it unless he wants to interrupt the meeting, go to the bathroom, and have everyone wait for him to get back. He's a grown man so he should be able to hold his pee for a few hours, right?

  Time is passing too slowly and Louis bladder is filling too quickly. He's desperate at this point, there's no doubt in his mind that he needs to get to a toilet soon. He still has hope that he can hold it though. 'Come on...hurry up...' He thinks as he stares at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. He zones out, thinking about how baldly he needs to go but also convincing himself that he can wait. He gets snapped out of it when Harry leans over and whispers to him. "Lou, you should be paying attention right now." Louis jumps a bit when he's spoken to. Getting startled nearly causes him to leak but he manages to stop it by squeezing his thighs together tightly. Harry notices his boyfriends legs being twisted together like a pretzel. "Do you need to wee?" Harry whispers, recognizing the problem immediately since he had been in many similar situations in the past. Louis blushes lightly but shakes his head. If Harry knew, he'd just tell Louis to go. Harry sighs, not believing him. Harry never understands why Louis is so private about these types of things, especially with him. Even after Harry wet himself in front of Louis. You'd think after that Louis would feel comfortable about being open about his needs, but no. Harry just supposes that he's stubborn. He's just going to have to learn the hard way about being open about his needs. 

  The time ticks away slowly. Louis quickly falls back into a deep thought. He considers just asking to go. It couldn't be that bad, could it? He decides that it could. He also decides that he can hold it. Their management said it was going to be a quick meeting. By quick meeting, they mean one that's almost 2 hours long. Louis groans quietly and leans back in his seat. He wishes he could give himself a quick squeeze, just to make himself feel a bit better. Being caught touching yourself during a meeting was probably more embarrassing than just asking to use the bathroom. Both are embarrassing to him though so he decides to do neither. He squirms in his seat a bit, hoping it'll just come off as him being restless or uncomfortable and not like he's about to burst and pee all over himself. Well, that's actually an exaggeration. It's not that bad. For now.

  Mere minutes have passed but Louis is on the verge of bursting. Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to drink 2 bottles of water and 3 cups of tea during the day? It wasn't, it was actually a terrible idea. Even if he does go use the bathroom, he'll probably get desperate again very quickly since all that liquid typically doesn't leave your body after only one potty break. He leans forward a bit, accidentally putting extra pressure on his already swollen bladder. He lets out a whine loud enough for everyone to hear. The room goes silent for a second, some people turn around and look at Louis. He quickly leans back as their management start talking again. Harry leans to him and whispers, "Louis, just go to the bathroom. Don't do this to yourself." Louis bites his lip, considering it for a second. If he asked to go now, after that loud whine, it would just let everyone know how badly he has to go. Louis shakes his head. "Why don't you just go? Stop being so stubborn all the time." Harry whispers. Louis sighs and whispers in response, "I can hold it, just shut up and pay attention to the meeting." Honestly, being told to shut up by his lover upsets Harry. It upsets him a lot, almost enough to make him cry. He bites his lip, holding back his tears as he goes back to listening to the meeting. He decides not to bother Louis anymore if he's going to be like that. He just wants to help. Louis glances over at Harry, he can tell that Harry is hurt. He looks down, he hurt his baby boy's feelings but at least he wasn't bothering him anymore. Louis goes back to focusing on his bladder. 'The meeting has to be ending soon. It's been over 2 hours.' Louis thinks.

  Louis was so focused on holding back his flood, he didn't even notice everyone leaving. Including his boyfriend, Harry. Once he finally snaps out of it, he looks around. 'Yes! I can finally go!' He thinks. He stands up quickly, excited to finally get some relief. He immediately regrets getting up so fast because it causes a long spurt of piss to pour out of him. He moans loudly then quickly grabs his cock tightly, causing him to let out a whine almost as loud as the moan. "Fuck..." He whines aloud. Louis squeezes his thighs together and squirms while standing. He can feel the warm dampness on the crotch on his pants. 'Oh god...if I try to walk...it'll all come out...' He panics, trying to think of a solution. His eyes race around the room when he spots a small, empty, plastic trash can not too far from him. 'Yes!' He thinks, having hope that his pants will stay mostly dry. 

  He's about to take his first step towards the trash can when Harry walks into the room. He doesn't notice Harry come in, he's too focused on his own needs. "Hey Lou..." Harry says, noticing the state that his boyfriend is in. Lou's hands are gripping his damp crotch, there are beads of sweat on his forehead, he looks panicked and in pain. The sudden sound of Harry's voice startles Louis, causing him to fall back into the chair. He lets out a loud whine as he feels all the liquid in his bladder move. Another long spurt comes out of him. He moans as he grips himself tighter. He manages to mostly stop it, but dribbles of piss continually come out of the slit of his cock. His bladder legitimately can't hold anymore liquid. Harry races over to him. "What the hell, Lou?! Why didn't you just go during the meeting if you have to go so bad?" Harry says, questioning the sanity of his lover. "Too embarrassing..." Louis moans out. Harry looks around the room just like Louis did a few minutes prior. He spots the trash can and runs over to it, he grabs it then shuts the door to the room they're in. He quickly walks over to Louis and sets the trash can in front of the chair he's sitting in. Finally, a chance to get relief.

  Harry leans forward and starts to unbutton Louis pants, noticing how hot and swollen his bladder is. It's bulging against the waistband of his pants. "Lou..." He sighs with sympathy as he gets the pants unbuttoned. "H-Harry...I can't wait...a-any longer.." Louis stutters, straining to hold back his flood. He's constantly leaking and it's more than just a dribble. "Harry...don't-" he's cut off by a loud whine that's caused by Harry tugging down on his zipper. Louis' poor bladder can't take it anymore. He gasps as he starts wetting himself at full force, making a loud hissing sound. Harry's hand gets wet but he doesn't care. Pee is quickly spreading down Louis' pant legs and creating a puddle under his bum. He lets out X-rated moans, finally getting relief after needing it for so long is probably one of the best things you can feel. Even if you're relieving yourself into your pants and on your boyfriend's hand. Harry pulls Louis' hands away from his crotch which he's still gripping. The sudden lack of his hands holding his cock cause piss to pour out of him faster. Harry gently places one of his hands on Lou's still bulging bladder. He slowly and gently rubs while whispering "Just let it out baby...there's no reason to hold now..." Louis listens. He doesn't even try to stop it, he just sits there and enjoys it. "Feels so good..." He says quietly in between moans. 

  His forceful stream slows down after a bit, then stops. Harry pushes down on his bladder to make sure it's all out. This makes another spurt of pee come out of Lou. Harry giggles as he looks down on the puddle on the floor, the chair, and his boyfriend's soaked pants. "Should I be hard now?" Harry chuckles, referring to a few nights ago when Louis got a hard on from seeing Harry wet himself in the car. Louis looks up at him and smiles weakly, still dazed from the pleasure that he just felt. "Wow, so funny." He says. "I know, I'm hilarious. Now, maybe we should find a way to get this cleaned up before anyone walks in and sees?" Harry says. Louis nods in agreement. After that, they clean everything up, have Niall drop off a clean pair of boxers and jeans for Louis, then they head back to their hotel room and cuddle for the rest of the evening, occasionally making jokes about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story. I'll probably upload at least one other chapter today so be on the look out for it. I don't have much to say about this chapter, I think it turned out okay. As always, I'm open to criticism so feel free to comment any tips or anything that would be helpful to me and improve my writing. Also, point out any mistakes I've made and didn't fix while proof reading so I can fix them.


	3. Relieving themself in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall are all at an outdoor photoshoot where there's no toilets around. Harry needs to go quite bad and his only option is to relieve himself in the woods. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam are all currently outside doing a photoshoot. The perks of an outdoor photoshoot is the beautiful scenery, the downside is no toilets are around. This wouldn't really be a problem if Harry wasn't borderline desperate right now. He had drank a cup of tea in the morning and a bottle of water since it's warm outside and he wanted to stay hydrated. If he knew there wouldn't be any bathrooms in sight, he wouldn't have drank as much and would've used the bathroom before they left for the photoshoot. But no, he got himself stuck in a situation again where he was stuck holding. He isn't desperate right now, just very uncomfortable and having to stand still in different poses definitely is not helping. 

His bladder is filling rapidly, he looks around but he sees no good place where he could empty his bladder. He'll just have to hold it for now. But what about later? What is he supposed to do when he can't hold it any longer? He's just going to handle that problem when it happens. He squirms a bit, wishing he could grab himself. Or even better, take a piss. "Harry, can you please hold still? You're going to mess up the shot." The photographer tells him. Harry nods and quietly apologizes. Louis glances over at him then looks back at the camera. 'Maybe his feet hurt or something.' Louis thinks to himself, the thought of Harry needing to go right now hasn't crossed his mind yet. 

Harry squirms bit and squeezes his thighs together in between shots. It's hard to hold still and force a smile when you're holding back what feels like an ocean of pee. He squirms and bites down on his lip hard. He was hoping he could just wait till the end of the shoot and have them stop somewhere on the way back to the hotel, but he's starting to doubt being able to hold it that long. He didn't even drink that much, right?   
Maybe for one of his bandmates, but for him it feels like he drank at least a gallon of water. He tries his best to hold still when they start taking pictures again. He lets out a quiet whine when the photographer has him get in a very bad position for his bladder which is starting to bulge a bit at this point. 'How the fuck does no one else have to use the bathroom ever? Do they all have bladders of steel or something or do they just all secretly wear nappies?' He thinks as he gets into the pose he was told to. 'Why me? What did I do in a past life to piss off (no pun intended) the bladder gods?' He complains in his head. 

He squirms and lets out a quiet moan. "Harry, how many times do I have to tell you to hold still?" The photographer says to Harry, starting to seem impatient. He does his best to stay still but just can't. He squeezes his thighs together tightly and lets out a whine. Louis realizes why Harry can't stay still. The cute noises he's making, the squirming, the lip biting, he's squeezing his thighs together. It's so obvious that he needs to go. Louis smirks a bit. Harry prepares himself for the teasing after he admits it. "I really need to-..." Harry is cut off by Louis. "Hazza, do you need to take a wee wee break?" Louis looks over at him, still smirking. "How typical of you, Harold." Niall teases. Harry rolls his eyes and mumbles, "I'm sorry, okay?" Harry looks down and squirms. His thighs are pressed together very tightly. He needs to go so bad but won't dare to grab himself, it'll just make the teasing worse. He lets out another moan. Louis blushes lightly. "I really need to go..." Harry says quietly, quite embarrassed. The photographer rolls his eyes. "Well, there's no toilets around so you'll just have to wait." He clearly has no sympathy for the poor boy who's about to burst. Did they purposely have a photoshoot in a place with no toilets so Harry couldn't take a potty break if he needed one? If that's the case, it's straight up cruel. Harry whines as a bit of urine dribbles out of his cock, it quickly gets soaked up by the fabric of his boxers. He quickly grabs his crotch and squeezes it tightly. "I'm not going to be able to wait!" He says a bit too loud. 

The other boys are shocked and so is the photographer and other workers. Harry shuts his eyes tightly and uses all the muscles he can to hold back his impending flood. "Why don't you just go in the woods?" Niall jokes, trying to lighten the mood but not really being serious with his idea. Harry takes it completely seriously though. "Terrific idea!" Harry shouts as he rushes into the woods as quickly as he can. Louis follows him, mainly to make sure he doesn't get lost but also to try and get his half hard cock to calm down before someone notices. 

Once Harry thinks he's deep enough into the woods, he tries to unbutton his pants as quickly as possible. This is difficult though since he's only using one hand and keeps accidentally pressing against his swollen bladder. "A-ah...come on..." He says aloud as he whines, leaking a bit. Louis comes up from behind him, "Don't worry Haz, let me get it for you." Louis says as he walks in front of him. Harry looks at his boyfriend as he carefully unbuttons Harry's pants. "Thank you..." Harry whispers as he blushes. Louis pulls down the zipper. "Alright, you can go now." Louis says. Harry looks at him and the blush on his cheek deepens in color. "I-I can't go if you're around." He stutters a bit. "Yes you can, you'll get lost if I leave. Plus, I've already seen you piss your pants before so it's not a big deal." Louis says as he shrugs and walks to the side of Harry. Harry really hates him right now for saying the word "piss".

Harry bites his lip, his only choices are peeing his pants again and making everyone have to stop the photoshoot so he can change or peeing in front of Louis. Harry decides that peeing in front of Louis is the better option. He whines as he pushes his jeans and boxers down enough for him to pull his leaking cock out. His boxers are damp but his pants remained dry. As soon as it's out of his pants, he starts going immediately, not able to wait anymore. Louis' face turns red as he quickly looks away, having a boner for the rest of the photoshoot probably won't be good either. Everyone would just think Harry lied about needing to wee so him and Louis could fool around in the woods. Louis doubts they'd ever trust Harry to take a bathroom break ever again if that happened. The sound of the hissing and Harry's moans of relief are almost enough to give Louis a full hard on, but he manages to keep his dick from getting any harder. Harry goes for quite while. Louis can't help but occasionally glance over at him. 'Fuck, Harry looks so hot right now. And those moans are so amazing...he's not going to be able to walk for a week after I'm done with him once we get some privacy.' Louis thinks. 

Harry's stream slows down after a minute, it turns into a few spurts, a dribble, then it stops. He shakes his dick to make sure it's all out then tucks it back into his pants, he buttons them and zips them up then looks over at Louis. "Lou, you're such a perv." Harry giggles, noticing how deep Louis is blushing. Louis shrugs. "Better get back to the photoshoot before someone thinks we're fucking in the woods." Harry nods. "I bet you'd like that right now..." Harry smiles cheekily as he starts walking out of the woods. Damn, Harry knows Louis too well. Louis follows him quickly. The rest of the photoshoot goes fairly well without any problems. Minus the photographer seeming quite angry when they came back and occasional teasing from the other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye guys! Uploading another chapter today because why not! I actually quite like this chapter (I think or I'm just losing it because it's 3:00 a.m. And I'm tired) so I hope you like it too. I'll probably upload more now since I'm on winter break for two weeks and will have a lot of time to write and upload. Feel free to comment criticism, writing tips, and opinions on this chapter! As always, I encourage you to point out any writing mistakes I missed while proof reading it like 6 times.


	4. Desperate with a friend or lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have the day off and decide to spend it relaxing in their hotel room. Things don't go as planned though since Niall is sick and hogging the bathroom all morning. Harry gets to use the bathroom and desperate times call for desperate measures for Louis.

It's a lovely day outside. It's warm, the sky is clear, it's not too humid. It's just beautiful. What a great day to have off during their tour. Well, it's great if you actually decide to go out and enjoy it like Liam and Zayn. Harry and Louis had decided to stay in the hotel room and relax. Niall is also there since he's ill and has been in the bathroom all morning. Harry and Louis are laying in bed together, enjoying the chance they get to relax. Louis shifts a bit. His bladder is starting to get quite full. He first felt his need to go a little while ago but he decided that kicking Niall out of the bathroom probably wasn't a good idea. He can wait a bit longer, it's no big deal. Little does Louis know, Harry is also starting to get desperate. Three boys, one sick and two needing to pee quite badly. This definitely isn't a good situation to be in.

Harry squirms a bit against Louis' body. Louis blushes lightly, immediately thinking Harry is trying to turn him on. Is sex always on Louis' dirty mind? Harry sighs, feeling very uncomfortable. At least he's not wearing those tight fucking skinny jeans he's always worn in the past. Those make holding about a thousand times harder for him. This time, he's wearing sweatpants and Louis' wearing pajama bottoms. This is a lot better than normal pants but it doesn't exactly mean having a full bladder is comfortable now. Louis lets out a quiet whine as he squeezes his thighs together a bit. "I hope Niall gets out of the bathroom soon." Harry mentions casually. "Oh, why?" Louis asks. Harry shrugs, "Just kind of need to use the toilet." At least Louis wasn't alone. "I do too, it's pretty bad though." Harry feels a bit relieved that this time he won't be judged for needing the toilet. Harry squirms more, wanting to find a comfortable position for his bladder. "You need to go more than just a little bit, huh?" Louis asks. Harry nods and feels his cheeks heat up a bit. 

The good part about them both needing to go is that they don't have to be discreet about holding themself or squirming. The bad part is that now they have competition for who will get to use the toilet first once Niall is out. Who should get to use it first? Harry can't hold for as long usually but Louis drank more than Harry did. They're just have to race for the bathroom when Niall is finally out. Harry slips his hand down his pants and grabs his cock, hoping he'll make it through today without wetting his pants. Louis is a bit too embarrassed to openly hold himself yet he knows he'll have no choice pretty soon. Harry groans, "Fuck...why does this always happen to me? Why do I always need to go when a toilet isn't available?" Louis sighs and kisses his cheek. "It'll be okay, you can go first once Niall is out," He says to comfort Harry but almost instantly regretting it because he knows he'll have to wait even longer to relieve himself now. "Lou, I need to go so bad..." Harry whines. Louis is about to say something but he's cut off but the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Niall walks out of the bathroom slowly, looking quite pale. He walks over to his hotel room bed, flops down, and quickly falls asleep. Harry gets up and rushes to the bathroom as quick as possible, not bothering to shut the door. He pulls down his sweat pants and boxers enough to pull his dick out. He aims then starts pissing forcefully into the bowl, making a loud hissing sound. Louis lets out a whine as he grabs his crotch and squeezes it tightly, a bit of piss dribbling out of the tip of his cock. He can't wait till Harry is done, especially because of the sound of Harry going. He gets up and walks to the bathroom as quickly as possible. He steps into the shower and pulls down his pajama pants and boxers, pulling out his dick and aiming it towards the drain, it constantly leaking pee at this point. "What're you doing, Lou?" Harry moans out, his stream still quite strong. "What does it look like?" Louis whines, he takes a deep breath then starts peeing, his stream stuttering at first. It soon turns into a full, forceful stream. He lets out a moan, overjoyed to finally feel some relief. "Ah..." Louis moans out. Harry's finished going already, he just looks over at his boyfriend and giggles a bit as he pulls his pants and boxers back up. 

Louis' stream goes strong for a while, weakens, then stops. He pushes down on his now deflated bladder and a couple spurts of pee come out. He smiles lazily and he leans against the shower wall as he pulls his pajama pants and boxers back up. Harry giggles, "Did you seriously just pee in the shower?" Louis rolls his eyes and looks over at Harry. "Yes! I would've pissed my pants if I hadn't!" Harry walks over to the sink and washes his hands as Louis steps out of the shower. For the rest of the day, they make sure not to drink too much just incase Niall wakes up and is in the bathroom for another three hours. They relax and cuddle in their hotel bed, enjoying each other's company. It turned out to be a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of short I think and I don't like it too much. I hope you guys liked it anyway though. It's still okay but not my favorite thing that I've wrote.


	5. Wetting in a sexy outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is desperate after a concert and Louis makes him put something sexy on to make the wetting even sexier to him.

The boys just got to their hotel after a concert. It was fun as hell of course but they're all fairly tired. Well, except for Louis and Harry. Harry really needs to pee and Louis is really turned on. Harry and Louis get into an elevator alone, the other boys are taking a different elevator. "Oooh...I gotta go so bad, Lou" Harry whines as he does a potty dance in front of Louis. Lou quickly pins him to the wall of the elevator and smirks, "You're making me wanna fuck you so hard right now, I hope you know that." Harry gives his signature cheeky smile. "That's what I was counting on," he says as he squeezes his thighs together tightly. Louis smirks and is about to give Harry a love bite as the elevator door opens, he sighs and walks out, Harry slowly following him as they make their way to their hotel room. 

Louis walks into the room first and Harry soon follows, about to head straight for the bathroom. Louis grabs his arm and stops him, Harry responds with a whine. "Come on, Louis...I need to go..." Harry whimpers. "Not yet," Louis says as he walks over to their suitcases and pulls out a lacy, light pink nightgown and a matching pair of panties. Harry whines louder and looks at him. "Seriously? Please just let me go...I don't wanna wet myself. It's embarrassing." Harry pleads. Louis shakes his head as he hands the nightgown and panties to Harry. "Put them on, you'll look cute." Harry sighs and does what he's told, being very careful with he removes his pants and boxers. The nightgown is barely longer Harry's torso, making the panties very visible. Lou smiles, happy with the look of his baby. "You're so kinky sometimes..." Harry bites his lip, blushing deeply as he grips his crotch. Louis pushes him onto the bed and gets on top of him. 

Harry stares up at his lover, his desperate need to pee is growing by the minute. "How bad do you need to go?" Louis asks. Harry feels his face heat up, "I-I'm about to burst..." Louis slips his hand up into the nightgown and gently places his hand over Harry's swollen bladder. "How long have you been holding?" Louis asks, his cock quickly hardening. Harry lets out a quiet moan. "Since before the concert..." He mumbles. Louis smirks. "I'm honestly shocked you've been able to hold for so long," he teases. Harry rolls his eyes, his hands gripping his crotch, desperately trying to keep all the liquid inside of him. "Please just let me go to the bathroom," Harry begs as he stares at Louis. He shakes his head as he pries Harry's hands away from his crotch. Harry whines and squirms as a large spurt of piss sprays out of him. Louis blushes and continues to rub the poor boy's overfilled bladder. 

Harry looks up at Louis, his face is completely red. "Lou, I can't hold it mu-..." He's cut off by a loud moan as Louis presses down on his bladder. "A-ah..." Harry moans as the damn finally breaks, letting all the stored up liquid flow out of him like a waterfall. It sprays through the thin lace panties and onto Louis' lower torso and the upper part of his jeans. The liquid is hot with a yellow tint. Louis watches as Harry soaks himself, Louis, and the hotel bed. Louis keeps rubbing his now deflating bladder. Harry lets out moans and whines of relief, feeling too much pleasure to even be slightly embarrassed. Louis cock throbs underneath his jeans, just the sight of Harry pissing himself is almost enough to get him to cum in his boxers. He manages to keep his own fluids inside of him unlike Harry. Speaking of Harry, his stream has slowed down a lot, instead of spraying it's just pouring out onto his thighs. It feels so good for him and it looks so good to Louis. It's a win-win situation. Harry might act like he dislikes Louis having this kink, but he secretly enjoys the feeling of going after holding for so long. Especially if he's letting it out into his pants or onto himself. The warm feeling and the feeling of satisfaction and relief is better than most other feelings. It's just amazing. 

After a few minutes, Harry's stream slows down to a dribble, then it stops. He sighs in relief. Louis is staring down at him, his cock completely hard in his jeans. "Fuck Hazza, that was so hot," he whimpers out as his hard dick throbs. Harry looks up at his lover and blushes. Harry smirks then quickly flips there positions so that Harry is now pinning Louis to the bed. "Such a filthy pervert...I love it..." Harry says as he leaves a love bite on Louis' neck. Louis lets out a hot, deep groan in response to the bite. Harry giggles. "I'm going to make you mine tonight," he says as he pulls off Louis' shirt. "Go for it," Louis says as he runs his fingers through Harry's curls. 

Harry spends the rest of the evening making Louis feel better than he has in a while. After they finish fooling around, they take a shower, put on some clean pajamas, and replace the sheets. The room had already started to smell like piss by the time they were done and they didn't want it to get any worse. They ended up having a very good night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time trying to think of what I should do for this prompt but I hope it turned out good anyway. It's not my best work but it's definitely not my worst. My friend who proof read it thought it was good so I hope you do too.


	6. Realizing they have to go but being too busy to take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is home alone and ends up holding. This isn't exactly what the prompt is but I still enjoy the way it turned out. I think this chapter is longer than the last few so enjoy!

Louis is sitting on the couch in the living room of Harry and his flat. He's playing a video game and in the middle of a very long and important mission. He's been chugging soda the entire time while playing and he's been playing for a while. Harry is out grocery shopping so he can't yell at Louis for playing a video game for hours without a break. He starts to feel a little pressure start to build up in his lower abdomen but he decides to ignore it and keep playing. 

Only a couple minutes later, that little bit of pressure has turned into a lot of pressure. He bites his lip and squeezes his legs together tighter as he plays. "Man, drinking all that soda probably wasn't such a good idea..." He mumbles as he looks over to the half empty glass of soda on the coffee table that he hasn't finished yet. He wants to drink it. He knows it's a bad idea but he's so thirsty and it tastes so good. He leans forward and grabs the glass, quickly gulping down the rest of the soda. He's already drank so much so half a glass won't really make a big impact, right? 

The pressure steadily builds and it keeps getting harder and harder to ignore it. He's doing his best to just concentrate on the game. He uncrosses his legs and starts tapping his foot on the floor rapidly, his thighs are squeezed together. He knows he should just go but that's no fun. He'd much rather play the video game. Plus, he can't pause it anyway. If he were to leave, he'd have to restart the whole mission which is not something that he wants to do since he's almost halfway done with it. He's just going to have to hold it till he's done with the mission. It's not like he has a Harry sized bladder or anything so he should be good. 

Maybe that half cup of soda did make a difference because he's certainly feeling it in his bladder now. He squirms and crosses his legs again. Making progress in the game has become much harder because all he can focus on is his growing need to use the toilet. He continues playing the game as he shifts and squirms, trying to get into a more comfortable position for his bladder. He accidentally leans forward, putting a lot more pressure on his quickly filling bladder. He lets out a cross between a moan and a whine. It hurts but he kind of likes it. Well, he actually likes it a lot. He blushes and bites his bottom lip. First he likes to see Harry desperate and now he likes the feeling of being desperate? Man, he's really discovering a lot about himself lately. He bites his lip and looks at the time. Harry had quite a few errands to run so he shouldn't be home for a while. He decides that he has enough time to hold longer and possibly wet himself. He hasn't wet his pants since he was a little kid (well, other than at that one meeting) and didn't plan on doing it again anytime soon. He had always been curious about the feeling of it though. The warmth of his soaked pants did kind of feel good when he wet at the meeting that one time. Maybe he should try it again to see if he actually likes it.

He squirms more, basically grinding his cock into the leather couch. He lets out a whine as he tosses his controller to the side and quickly grabs his crotch. "A-ah..." He lets out a moan as he squeezes himself. It feels good for him, really good. He squirms and shifts as he whimpers and holds himself tighter. Even if he didn't want to wet himself, he wouldn't have much of a choice very soon. He loosens his grip a bit and a large wave of desperation hits him hard. He gasps as a small amount of piss leaks out of his cock. He slips his hand into his sweat pants and boxers then grabs his now damp dick. His bladder is throbbing inside of him, begging to release the gallons of liquid he's holding back. He can feel piss waiting at the tip of his cock, ready to escape. He already made a small damp spot on his boxers, luckily none had gotten onto his light grey sweat pants. He knows he can't hold it much longer but doesn't care. He's enjoying every second of this. He lets out a sigh when a large wave of desperation passes. 

He whines and whimpers loudly, knowing that he's all alone and can enjoy this as much as he wants. He moves his other hand up to his bladder. The skin is hot and swollen like a water balloon, filled to the brim with piss. He gently rubs, his cold hand feeling nice against the warm skin. He looks down and can see it bulging. He has to go so badly and he doesn't even think all the soda he drank is even in his bladder yet. He continues to rub, enjoying the feeling. He zones out for a second but is quickly snapped out of it when a long stream of hot urine squirts out of the tip of his cock. He gasps and squeezes his cock tightly. He's able to stop the flow for now, but his boxers are damp and a wet spot has started to form on his pants. He feels a drop of warm piss leak out and roll down his dick. He knows that he's going to lose control any minute now, but that's exactly what he wants. 

Only a few minutes pass but it feels like hours to him. He lets out a whine as he starts to leak. He tries his best to stop it but he physically can't. His bladder is literally overfilled and there's no room for anymore liquid inside of him. He's constantly leaking and dripping pee but he's determined to hold it at least a bit longer. He stares down at his wet crotch, wondering how Harry would react if he were here right now. He'd probably yell about peeing on the couch or something. It would probably be better if he kept this a secret from Harry for now. 

The time ticks by slower than it ever has before. Tears are pooling in his eyes from straining to hold it all back. He can feel his muscles start to loosen and soon he's completely soaking his pants, darkening the light grey sweat pants and creating a loud hissing sound. He's letting out loud moans that would probably put a porn star to shame. He's so focused on how amazing this feels that he doesn't hear Harry enter the room. Harry stands there and stares in shock, watching Louis soak his pants and their expensive couch. One hand is still on his bladder and the other is still in his pants, feeling the warm liquid pour out of his body. His eyes are shut tight and he's breathing heavily, letting out whines, moans, and whimpers. He sounds so hot, almost like he sounds when Harry and him are fooling around. Harry continues to watch, not saying anything. 

About a minute later, his stream has weakened to a trickle. He pushing down on his bladder, causing a long spurt to come out, creating a loud hissing sound like before. He wants to make sure it all gets out. Once his stream weakens to a few drops dripping out of his tip, he opens his eyes slowly. His face is red and his pants are drenched in piss. He's sitting in a large puddle of his own pee. It's silent for another minute, he doesn't notice Harry until he decides to break the silence. "Ahem..." Harry says as he walks over to Louis. He looks up at his longer, the blush on his face deepening to a darker red. "H-how long have you been in here?" Louis stutters. "Long enough to see you piss your pants and soak our couch." Harry doesn't seem too happy. Louis gulps, anticipating to be yelled at. Instead, Harry sits down next to Louis but not in the puddle. He smirks, "So, you enjoy wetting yourself? You become more and more of a perv everyday." Harry teases. Louis sighs then rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbles. "Go get cleaned up, I'm gonna clean the couch before we won't be able to get the scent of piss out of the leather," Harry chuckles. Louis laughs a bit as he stands up, his soaked pants now cold and dripping. He makes his way to the bathroom and peels off his sweat pants and boxers. He steps into the shower and quickly cleans himself off. After he's clean he decides to start stroking his cock. How could he not after being so turned on? All Harry could hear was the occasional moan coming from the bathroom but he chooses not to say anything. Harry knows another one of Louis' dirty little secrets. Louis likes wetting so why should Harry be embarrassed about liking it? Maybe he'll tell him, but that's for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Birthday to Louis! It actually wasn't intentional that I uploaded a Louis centric chapter on his birthday. Anyway, I have plans for an omorashi Larry Christmas special that I might write later tonight, it will be uploaded on Christmas. I already have the idea for it so it shouldn't be too difficult. As always, comment your opinions and critiques on this chapter along with any errors that I missed so I can fix them. Thanks for reading!


	7. Unable to Locate a Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is desperate after a meeting. Him and Louis try to find a bathroom but all they find are long, seemingly endless hallways. Will Harry find a bathroom in time or will he wet himself in front of his lover again? Read to find out! (That was so cheesy that it was cringe worthy)

Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam are currently in a meeting. It's been going on for ages now and Harry is getting quite desperate. He taps his foot impatiently, hoping they wrap this stupid meeting up before he wets himself. Before he knows it, the other boys are standing up. The meeting is over, thank god. He stands up as quick as he can. Louis is waiting for him. "I need to find a toilet, Lou." Harry says as they walk to the door. "Of course you do," he teases. "We'll catch up with you guys in a sec, Hazza needs to go wee wee," Louis says to the other boys, smirking. Harry rolls his eyes, feeling his cheeks start to heat up a bit. 

They start wandering around the huge building, trying to find a bathroom. Harry looks around the halls that seem to go on and on forever but he doesn't see a bathroom anywhere. He groans as he keeps walking, tempted to grab himself. Louis glances at Harry while they're walking. "Where the hell is a bathroom?" He says, obviously getting annoyed. Louis just shrugs and keeps walking. Harry lets out a whine, feeling the fluid inside of him slosh around after every step he takes. "Are you desperate yet?" Louis asks then bites down on his lower lip. "Bloody hell, yes Lou, I am! You enjoy this too much." Harry snaps at him. "This place is fucking huge," Harry whines. "Yeah, it could take us ages to find a bathroom for you," Louis smirks. Harry groans as he walks quicker, wanting to find a place to relieve himself as soon as he can. They turn the corner into another hallway and Harry gasps. "Yes!" He says as he spots a bathroom down the hallway.

He makes his way down the hall as quickly as he physically can while Louis quickly follows him. Of course, luck isn't on Harry's side today. There's an "Out of order" sign on the door of the men's restroom. He lets out a loud whine and quickly grabs his crotch, squeezing it. "Why?! Why me? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this!" Harry basically shouts. "Woah Haz, chill out. It's not that big of a deal," Louis says as he rubs his back. Harry stomps his foot like a child and whines out, "Yes it is, Louis! I really need to go!" Louis sighs, feeling a bit guilty for enjoying this so much. He grabs Harry's other hand and holds it as they continue their search for a much needed bathroom. 

Louis sees an elevator and leads Harry to it. "Let's try another floor, there has to be toilets around here somewhere." Harry just sighs and nods in response. They step into the elevator and Louis hits the button for the next floor. "How does it feel?" Louis asks, genuinely concerned. "Not good, I really need to go." Harry whimpers. They walk out of the elevator once the door opens, continuing their search for the bathroom. They look around, this floor looks nearly identical to the last. They continue wandering around until Harry suddenly stops as a large wave of desperation hits him like a truck. He lets out a moan as a bit of piss leaks out of his slit. He grips himself tighter and whimpers. "N-need to go so bad, n-need to find a bathroom right now..." Harry whines as he squirms. Louis walks over to him and plants a kiss on his sweaty forehead after pushing his curls out of the way. "Just a bit longer, Haz." Louis courages him. 

Once the wave passes, they start walking again. Harry walking slower than before, his bladder threatening to burst with every step he takes. Louis grabs his hand again and leads him down the long hallway. "I bet the others are wondering where the hell we are," Louis laughs a bit, trying to lighten the mood. "They probably think we're fucking in a janitors closet or something. I'd much rather be doing that then wandering around an office building trying to find a place to piss." Harry smiles weakly. Louis blushes lightly as they continue walking. 

They wander around for what feels like an hour, Harry is literally about to burst. His swollen bladder is pressing against the waistband of his pants. "L-Lou.." He breathes out, "I-I can't wait much longer." Louis continues leading him down the endless hallways, "I know, love. We'll find you a toilet, okay?" Harry sighs, not having much of choice. He's gripping his crotch tightly, he's been leaking drips every few steps. His boxers are more than damp at this point. He needs to find a place to relieve himself in the next five minutes or he's going to let it all out into his pants. Louis glances over at Harry's bladder. He can see it bulging out against the waistband of his pants. 'He must be so full..' Louis thinks as they walk. 

Suddenly, Harry's body just decides to give up all hope of finding a toilet. He starts wetting his pants, his stream stuttering a bit at first. Soon, it becomes a full on forceful stream, soaking his pants and making a loud hissing sound. It's silently except for the sound of his piss and his moans. Once he fully comprehends what's happening, he starts crying hard which just causes pee to spray out faster. He sobs and covers his face with his hands, he's so embarrassed but he just couldn't hold it anymore. He continues to sob while soaking his pants. Louis is watching, his eyes are wide and his cheeks are redder than Harry's are. Harry stands there, piss flooding out of his body and creating a yellow puddle around his feet. He really had to go. He covers his face with his hands, tears dripping off his face and landing in the pool of liquid under him. 

Not too long after, the hissing sound dies down. Harry just stands there, still sobbing. His wet jeans are clinging to his long legs. Louis quickly hugs Harry, pulling him close. He rubs his back, trying to calm the poor boy down. "I-I'm sorry Lou...I couldn't wait any longer..." He sniffles as he wraps his arms around Louis, hugging him back. "Shhh....baby it's alright," he kisses his tear stained cheek. "Let's just go back to the other boys so we don't keep them waiting any longer," Louis says as he slowly pulls away from the hug. "We can shower once we get home then cuddle, does that sound good?" Louis asks. Harry nods and grabs his hand as they start making their way to the elevator. It's not like the other boys haven't seen Harry wet himself before so this isn't a surprise for them. They aren't mad for waiting so long, they just comfort Harry since they can tell that he was crying. Harry is grateful for their kindness. He really does have the best friends he could ever ask for and the best boyfriend he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I only have one more Omovember story prewritten (it's my favorite so far) so uploads might not be as frequent but I'll try my best! I hope you liked this chapter even though I think it's kind of short. The next chapter is longer so that'll hopefully make up for it so stay tuned! As always, comment your opinions and critiques on this chapter along with any mistakes I might have missed while proof reading so I can correct them. Thanks for reading! Oh and if you haven't read my Christmas special yet, I would recommend that you do because it's personally one of my favorite things I've written so far.


	8. Participating in a Holding Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are hanging out in Louis and Harry's flat, they get bored and decide to have a holding competition. Only one of them can win so the rest can either drop out or suck it up and wet themselves like a child.

All the boys are sitting in the living room of Harry and Louis' home. They have the day off and decided to just hang out as friends which is something that haven't had the chance to do in ages. Louis is flipping through the tv channels with Harry sitting next to him. Niall is in the kitchen raiding their fridge while Zayn and Liam are having their own conversation. Niall walks back into the living room with a slice of cold pizza hanging out of his mouth. "I'm bored," Niall says, his voice is muffled by the pizza. Louis looks at him and laughs. He turns the tv off. "Yeah, I'm bored too," he says. Liam looks over at them. "Well, what do you think we should do?" Liam asks. A devious smile spreads across Louis' face, immediately causing Harry to be concerned about what's going on in his lover's head. "Let's have a holding contest," Louis says bluntly.

"What do you mean by 'a holding contest'?" Zayn questions. "Oh, you'll see..." Louis says as he stands up. Harry groans, not in the mood to wet himself in front of his friends again. Louis comes back carrying a case of water bottles, he sets it down on the coffee table. "Anyone need to wee? You might want to start off with an empty bladder if you want to win," Louis smirks at Harry. He sighs as he stands up, Louis knows him too damn well. Zayn stands up as well. "I also need to go," he says then bites his bottom lip. Harry and Zayn both walk to the bathroom, Harry lets Zayn go first to be polite. Louis goes and gets five large bath towels, he makes sure to grab the old and worn out ones rather than the nice and new ones. 

When Zayn and Harry return from their trip to the potty, Louis has put five towels down on the floor around the coffee table along with two bottles of water next to each of them. Zayn looks at the set up, starting to feel nervous about doing this. He's always been the one to get shy about anything that might lead to him getting embarrassed. Harry can tell that he's uncomfortable so he rubs his back. "It'll be okay," Harry whispers. Zayn knows it probably won't be though, he has the second smallest bladder which means the chances of him winning are very slim. Liam and Niall sit down on two of the towels followed by Louis. Harry sits down then looks up at Zayn. He hesitates for a moment then sits down. He glances over at Liam who just gives him a friendly smile. He sighs. "Alright everyone, start drinking your first bottle. Don't make yourself sick by chugging it all at once," Louis says, trying to sound like he's a pro at this. 

They all take one of their bottles and start drinking, the cool water flowing down their throats and soon down to their bladders. Niall is the first to finish his water, Louis being the next one to finish. Liam stops not soon after along with Harry. It takes Zayn the longest to finish. They wait a couple minutes before starting to drink the next bottle, their bellies quickly filling with liquid. Now it's time to wait. "Oh you don't have to wet by the way, you can always give up. But then you'll be a chicken," Louis says as he looks over at Zayn. He just rolls his eyes, not in the mood to deal with Louis' snarky comments. 

They make small talk before about a half hour until Harry starts squirming. Zayn bites his lip, knowing he'll be squirming soon too. "Anyone want something to drink?" Louis asks with a sparkle in his eyes. "Yeah, anything accept for water," Niall says. Louis nods as he heads to the kitchen, coming back with red solo cups and a 2-liter of coke. He pours everyone a glass. "Drink up," he says as he sits down. Niall picks up the drink and chugs it, liking it much more than plain water. Zayn picks it up nervously, knowing it'll go to his bladder quite quickly because of the caffeine in it. Liam picks it up and drinks it. Harry does the same but takes smaller sips rather than big gulps like the other boys, well except for Zayn. They all eventually drink the pop and Louis pours them all another glass. Harry lets out a whimper and Zayn lets out a groan. 

More time passes and Harry's urge is increasing quickly. Zayn is starting to feel a lot of pressure in his bladder too, he knows it's not as bad as what Harry is feeling right now. Liam starts to shift a bit along with Niall, but Louis is still standing strong. Harry whines as he moves around, trying to get into a more comfortable position for his bladder. "Desperate already, Haz?" Louis says, not surprised at all. Harry nods a bit and blushes. Things are uneventful for a while, minus Harry's now constant squirming. "I gotta go so bad," Harry whines as he grabs his crotch. Zayn isn't far behind him, squirming a lot now and squeezing his thighs together. Harry crosses his legs tightly and whimpers. He holds onto his cock, scared that he'll leak if he dares to let go. Zayn lets out a loud whine as a spurt of piss forces it's way out of his cock. He quickly grabs his crotch, he knew he'd be desperate soon but not this soon. "What's the matter Zayny? Gotta go wee-wee?" Louis teases him. Zayn glares at him, quickly getting irritated and embarrassed. Liam learns forward and kisses Zayn's cheek gently. Zayn's face immediately heats up even more. Him and Liam had always had an on and off thing going on, never really committing to a full on relationship like Harry and Louis. Liam smiles, "You're so cute when you blush like that," he coos. Zayn smiles weakly, getting slightly distracted from his need to go for a second.

Soon after, Harry is letting out loud whines and whimpers, doing everything he can to hold it all in. He knows he could just drop out but Louis would probably be disappointed. He just decides to suck it up and piss his pants again. It's become quite the common occurrence now so it's not really a big deal. He feels a few more spurts of hot liquid escape his body and wet his boxers. "I-I can't hold it anymore..." He moans out as he starts wetting himself, first soaking the crotch of his jeans then his thighs and the towel below him. Zayn whines, the hissing sounds taunting his overfilled bladder. Louis watches in awe. Niall and Liam are used to seeing it so it doesn't seem like a big deal to them. Harry soaks the towel under him but he honestly doesn't care. Holding for so long is always worth it after you get relief. He just enjoys it this time instead of being embarrassed. After another minute, his stream slows down to a stop. He sighs, feeling a lot better. Niall and Liam's needs have increased a lot and even Louis has started squirming. Zayn is the worst off, he seems like he's going to cry. His beautiful brown eyes filled with tears from the strain of holding it all in, his long lashes are damp and matted together from the tears. 

Zayn decides to give up once a long spurt managed to force its way out, making a brief hissing sound before he was able to stop it. "I-I can't do this..." Zayn stutters as he slowly gets up. "I-I give up..." He says as he's able to take his first step towards the bathroom, but his body decides to just let it all out while standing in front of his friends and crush. Urine floods forcefully from his body, spraying out from the crotch of his pants and onto the floor. Liam thinks quickly and grabs Zayn's towel, he shoves it against Zayn's crotch so he doesn't make too big of a mess, but the damage is already done. The crotch of his pants are soaked along with part of the legs and there's already piss on the floor from when it sprayed out. He's so embarrassed but damn it feels good. He lets out a moan followed by a sob. He just stands there soaking the towel that Liam is holding to his crotch. He realizes that he's going to get it on Liam so he quickly moves Liam's hand out of the way and holds the towel for himself. Liam didn't care if it would've gotten on his hand though. After another minute and a half, his forceful stream stops. He sniffles, about to cry, he's incredibly embarrassed. Louis stands up and takes the towel from Zayn, it's still warm and really wet. "I'll go get you a towel to sit on," he says as he leaves the room. "You did so good, Zayn" Liam says with a smile, he's still looking out for Zayn even when he's desperate. Zayn is too embarrassed to even look at Liam. Louis comes back and sets the clean towel on the ground. Zayn slowly sits down on the towel, he avoids looking at everyone else, keeping his head down, staring at the floor.

Soon, Niall and Liam are both getting extremely desperate. Louis has a clear need to go but nothing too bad yet. He looks over at the squirming Niall, he's letting out occasionally moans. An idea suddenly pops into Louis head, he smirks deviously. Harry sees it and thinks 'Oh god, what's he thinking about now?' Louis leans forward and starts to tickle Niall, immediately getting him to burst out from laughter. He laughs and squirms as Louis tickles, his laughter sending violent jolts to his full bladder. "L-Lou! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" Niall shouts in between laughs. Louis doesn't stop though, Harry giggles a bit. Louis tickles more in all the right spots. Soon, his body can't take it anymore and spurts of pee start coming out after every laugh. Louis tickles in an extra sensitive spot which causes Niall to laugh even harder, making his spurts turn into a full on stream. Louis stops, Harry and Liam are giggling quietly while Zayn glances over at Niall. He soaks his pants, still laughing. His stream goes on for a while before it slows down, it dribbles a bit then stops. "Well," he says as he looks down at his soaked pants and towel, "I guess I lose." Niall seems happy, not even a bit embarrassed or caring that Louis technically cheated. He knows his bandmates would never make fun of him to hurt his feelings, they're like his brothers. "Just you and Liam now, Lou" Niall says. 

At first, Louis was confident that he'd win but now he's having doubts. He usually has a bladder of steel but once he's desperate, it gets worse and worse quickly. Liam's urge is quite bad but he's managing to stay calm and mostly quiet, focusing on holding it all in. The competition is real now. Liam squirms around a bit, the need quickly getting worse. He knows he probably won't win but it's not a big deal to him, it's just a game. Louis bites his lower lip as he squirms. Niall, Harry, and Zayn's pants and towels are now cold and wet, it's not exactly a pleasant feeling. Liam gasps as his cock starts leaking a lot. He squeezes his crotch tighter. "What's wrong, Liam? Can't hold a little wee?" Louis teases then smirks. He knows that he has to win, he's determined. Liam shrugs and squirms more, Zayn keeps glancing over at him then quickly looking away. Not too long after, Liam is at his limit. "I can't..-" he's cut off by a loud sigh as he starts going, it coming out at a steady pace. He lets out quiet whines and moans from pleasure. "Ah..feels good..." He moans quietly. The blush on Zayn's cheeks darkens. Soon, Liam in finished relieving himself. He looks over at Louis and smiles shyly, "Guess you won."

Louis gets up as fast as he can without leaking. "Yes!" He shouts in victory as he quickly makes his way to the bathroom. He comes back after a couple minutes, smiling widely. Harry smiles back along with the rest of the boys. They congratulate Louis then they all get cleaned up. Zayn isn't feeling so embarrassed anymore after seeing Liam lose control and being able to keep so calm during it. He really is Daddy Direction, he's definitely the most mature out of all of them. They spend the rest of the evening watching a movie and eating a pizza they ordered. The day turned out to be a very interesting yet fun day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I like this chapter a lot, it's pretty long and there's four wettings and quite a bit of desperation. I tried to write some different reactions to the wettings like Zayn getting upset and Niall just being chill about it and keep laughing. I hope you guys like the way it turned out. I'm going to be working on chapter 9 either today or tomorrow, I'll upload it once it's done and has been proof read at least twice. Il, try to update as soon as possible. As always, comment your opinions and critiques on the chapter along with any mistakes that I missed while proof reading. Thanks for reading my story!


	9. Being Tortured by the Sound of Running Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom Harry, Sub Louis, Bonus spanking at the end. I like this chapter quite a lot.

The boys just preformed a concert and are all loading into the van to go back to their hotel. Niall, Harry, and Louis are sitting in the back and Liam and Zayn are sitting in the middle seats along with their driver upfront with a bodyguard in the passenger side. Harry is in the middle of Louis and Niall. As Louis gets into the van, he feels a familiar fullness in his bladder but doesn't bother to run back inside and use the bathroom. The other boys would just get annoyed for having to wait for him. He has a strong bladder, he can hold it. He likes the feeling but he's tired and sore, not exactly in the mood to have to hold it right now. He sits down and buckles, the bottom part of the seat belt digging into his bladder. He lets out a groan. Harry hears him and looks at him as he gets in. "You alright, Lou?" He asks as he buckles. Louis nods, not wanting to admit his predicament.

After everyone is in their seats and buckled up, they start driving. Louis shifts a bit, trying to get comfortable. The hotel is only about 10 minutes away so he really doesn't have anything to worry about. He knows he'll make it, he's not even desperate yet. He just needs to go pretty bad, it's uncomfortable but not intolerable. He yawns and rests his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wraps an arm around him and holds him close. He can hear Niall "awe" as he snuggles close to Harry. He decides to take a quick nap. It'll make the time go by much faster. 

When they arrive at the hotel Harry wakes Louis up then all the boys get out of the car. Louis gets out much slower than the other boys since his need to go has increased a lot over the past 10 minutes. The others go inside while Harry patiently waits for him. "Is everything okay, Lou?" Harry asks since he can tell that Louis is acting a bit off. "I'm okay, just gotta pee kinda badly." Louis says casually as they walk into the hotel. They're sharing a room as usual so they get in the elevator and hit the floor 6 button. They wait in the elevator quietly. Harry notices Louis squeezing his thighs together and shifting his weight back and forth from his right foot to his left foot. He must really need to go. Louis is starting to get impatient. He just wants to go to his room so he can pee. Is that so much to ask? Finally, the door opens and Louis is pulled out of his thoughts.

After a minute or two they find their room. Harry unlocks the door with the keycard. It takes a few tries though and Louis nearly ripped it out of Harry's hands it did it himself. He's starting to wonder if Harry is enjoying him being desperate. They walk into the hotel and he heads straight to the bathroom but Harry follows him. Once he's in the bathroom Harry quickly pins him to the wall and kisses him. Louis lets out a tiny whimper as he kisses back. He pulls away after a few seconds. "Let me go, Harry. I need to pee. We can make out afterwards." Louis says, whining a bit. "Silly Louis, you make me hold it so I'm going to make you hold it." Harry says seductively. He steps away from Louis for a second and turns on the sink water, just having it be a trickling sound. A shiver is sent down Louis spine. He grabs his crotch and holds it tightly. Harry runs one of his hands under the warm flowing water. He walks back over to Louis and pulls up his shirt. He places his warm, wet hand over Louis' slightly swollen bladder. He whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut. He can feel a bit of piss dribble out of the tip of his cock. He's usually better at holding but the sound of water and the warmth on his bladder are making it very hard for him to keep all his liquids from pouring out. 

Harry continuously rubs the poor boy's bladder. Louis seems to enjoy it though. He likes the affection and he's kind of really into dominant Harry. He leans foreword and nibbles on Louis' neck, earning a small moan from the boy. "You're holding it all pretty well, I'm impressed." He said as he started to push down on the bulging bladder. "No no noooo! Please don't, Harry!" He whines out as he feels more warm pee rush out of his dick and soak into the fabric of his boxers. He managed to stop the leak though. Harry took a bit of mercy on him and pulled his hand away for now. The sound of the water was still torturing him. He knows the sound isn't going to stop until he wet himself. He grips his cock tighter to prevent any leaks but Harry has different plans. He yanks down Louis' jeans and boxers. He lets out a gasp as the cool air in the room hits his sensitive cock and balls. "I'm going to suck you off Louis, you better hold it. You don't want to know how hard I'll spank you if you end up pissing in my mouth and I'll make sure to spank you while you have a full bladder too." Louis bites his lip and can't think of anything to say. He knows he could just tell him to stop if he really wanted him too but he didn't want him to stop. He's loving it too much. 

Harry slowly took Louis' soft and wet cock into his mouth and started sucking. He glided his tongue across the tip. This new sensation of pleasure is making it hard for Louis to focus on holding. He lets out quiet little moans and whines. Harry is enjoying it way too much. He keeps sucking for a few minutes until he tastes a salty and warm liquid dribble into his mouth. He pulls away from Louis cock and looks up at him. " 'm sorry Harry...I can't hold it back anymore." Louis says as he grips his dick again. "Well, you still leaked into my mouth. That's at least 10 spankings that you deserve." Harry says as he stands up. Louis looks at him, his eyes are filled with tears. He's struggling to hold it back anymore. He's constantly dribbling onto the nice white tile floor. "I don't feel like cleaning up piss tonight so go over to the toilet." "I-I can't move...if I do I'll lose control.." Louis whines louder. Harry slowly and carefully guides him to the toilet. He gets behind him and looks over his shoulder as he takes Louis' cock into his hand. Before he's even able to aim it to the toilet, Louis is already pissing but not at full force yet. He's still trying to hold it back. Harry aims then whispers in Louis' ear to let go. Immediately after that, a thick stream of hot and yellow piss is pouring out of his cock and into the toilet. He lets out little moans and whimpers as he releases all the pent up liquid. It feels so good.

Once his tank is finally empty, Harry shakes his lovers dick to get the last few drops of pee out. Louis is weak from all the pleasure and is being held up by his large boyfriend. He's clearly exhausted. "Let's get you to bed sweetie, we can do the punishment at a different time." Harry says. Louis just responds with a sleepy sounding " 'kay." as Harry leads him to the bedroom. Louis ended up being very happy that he had to pee when they got to the room.

~A few days later~

They're done with everything they need to do for the day so all the boys are in their own hotel rooms doing their own things. Harry has some plans for today though. He walks over to Louis who's sitting on the bed of their hotel room watching tv. "Oh baby, remember the punishment I said I'd give to you a few days ago." Louis responds with a nod. "Well, it's time for that." He says as he grabs a few bottles of water. He hands them to Louis. "Start drinking but don't make yourself sick." He says as he sits down next to Louis. Louis opens a water bottle and starts drinking it as Harry starts to run his fingers through his hair. "You're such a good boy." He praises him as he drinks. Louis looks at the taller male as he drinks. He sets down the bottle when it's empty then snuggles close to Harry. "I like it when you're dominant sometimes." He blushes as he says that. "I know you do baby, I like being dominant sometimes." Harry kisses the top of his baby's head. 

Louis quickly drank down two more bottles of water. He cuddles closer to Harry, nuzzling his face into his chest. He can already feel his bladder begin to fill up. He's really excited for the punishment. Just thinking about being spanked while desperate is nearly enough to get him hard. Harry had never wanted to do something like this before so it really caught him off guard. He's happy it's happening though. Harry gently rubs Louis' back. "Comfy, sweetheart?" Louis nods. Harry is so warm and laying on him is so nice. Louis can feel himself start to doze off. Within minutes, he's snoring and drooling a bit on Harry's chest. He's out like a light.

He wakes up about 45 minutes later with an extremely full bladder. He quickly grabs his cock and squeezes it to prevent a leak. "How'd you sleep, love?" Harry asks with a smile, he can tell how desperate Louis is. "It was good, I really need to wee now." Louis says as he whines. "Ready for your punishment?" Louis nods and slowly moves off of him. Harry moves so he's sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lay over my lap now, sweetie." Louis quickly does what he's told. His swollen bladder is pressing against Harry's thigh. He's so desperate, he feels like he's going to burst. Harry quickly yanks down Louis pants and boxers. The sudden movement causes a spurt of piss to leak out onto Harry. "Tell me what you did to deserve the punishment." He says. "I leaked into your mouth while you were sucking me off after you told me not to, I'm so sorry. I couldn't hold it." "I know you couldn't, I'm not angry." He rubs Louis big, bare ass. "Ready now, love?" "Yes, sir." 

Harry spanks Louis' ass once, quick and hard. Louis lets out a whimper from pain. He feels piss dribble out of his cock. "Sir, I really need to use the bathroom. May I please go?" "No, you're going to hold it." Harry says as he spanks his ass again, hitting the other cheek hard. Louis yelps and another spurt escapes from his penis. Harry can feel him leaking but he doesn't say anything, knowing he physically can't hold it. He quickly spanks him twice, once on each cheek. This earns a loud whimper from Louis. He dick is constantly dribbling now, letting out short and quick spurts when he's spanked. This position is making it so hard to hold. It feels so good though. It hurts but in the best kind of way. The small spurts aren't helping his desperation, only making it worse. Harry spanks him again. Louis is whimpering and trembling now from trying so hard to hold on. Normally he can take a lot more, just not while he's so full of urine. "Don't worry baby, only five more." Harry's says as he rubs Louis' bright red bum. It stings. "C-can't hold it much longer..." He stutters. "Good." Harry says as he quickly spanks him once more. By the eighth spank, Louis can't take it anymore. As Harry spanks him for the eighth time, the damn breaks. He lets out moans and whimpers as piss pours from his dick onto Harry's lap. Harry spanks him two more times. The sudden pain causes his stream to stutter. It feels amazing. The warmth on his lap feels amazing to Harry too. He can feel his cock start to harden. "F-fuck.." Louis mumbles as he keeps going. 

Louis' stream finally dies off after another two minutes. Harry's entire lap and part of the bed is soaked with warm urine. Harry rolls Louis over so he's laying on his back and looking up at him. "That was so perfect baby boy, now let me fuck you. No clean up first, I want you wet and messy." Harry says as he pulls Louis up, nibbling on his next. "That sounds amazing." Louis says as he lets out a tiny moan. He can feel his dick quickly start to get hard. Harry pins Louis to the bed. He takes off his soaking pants and boxers then grabs a bottle of lube. He uses his fingers to stretch Louis out before fucking him hard. They both have amazing orgasms. Harry fills Louis' ass with cum then puts a butt plug in him so none will leak out. Louis came all over both of their chests. After pulling out, Harry lays down behind Louis and cuddles close to him, not bothering to clean it. It feels so wrong but also so right. They both love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead and I didn't give up on this story! Yay! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've just been really uninspired lately. I hope none of you are upset that I don't update frequently. I write when I feel like it. If I don't feel like it, what I'm writing does not turn out well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment your opinions and critiques. I really appreciate everyone who reads my weird and kinky stories. I'll try to update this and "Take Care of Me" soon along with a Valentine's Day special I'm planning on writing. Hope you guys look forward to what i write in the future!


	10. Tied Up and Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis craves another punishment from Harry. He decides the best way to get one is to flirt with Zayn and make Harry jealous. Things turn out very good for Louis and Harry.

The boys are all at an interview. It's the same old shit that they've been to a ton of times in the past and Louis can't be bothered to pay attention. All he's able to think about is the slight full feeling in his lower abdomen and a few days ago when Harry punished him. He was so dominant and Louis fucking loves it. He can't get it out of his mind. The way he took control, the way he spanked his ass so hard it was sore the day after, the way Harry took care of him after. He loved every part of it and he craves more. The last time he was punished by Harry it was caused by something Louis couldn't help and Harry knew it. Who wouldn't leak if they were getting a blow job while they were bursting to wee? Louis shifts a bit. Maybe thinking about that while he needs to piss isn't the best idea but he doesn't care. He needs to think of a way to get Harry to be dominant and punish him again.

He could just ask Harry to but that's no fun at all. He wants to do something bad. He wants to do something naughty that he knows will get on Harry's nerves. Finally, he realizes what he has to do. He needs to make Harry jealous. Harry would probably never admit it but he actually gets jealous quite easily. He does his best to hide it but Louis can always tell. You really get to know someone after spending nearly every day with them over the course of a few years. Harry does subtle things when he's jealous, like moving closer to Louis or grabbing Louis' thigh possessively. Louis thinks it's adorable. He needs to think of a way to make Harry jealous now. There's not much he can do since they're being recorded. He needs to keep it subtle. He realizes he can be flirty with one of the boys, that'll definitely make Harry jealous. Which of his bandmates would be good to flirt with, though? 

Zayn. Zayn would be the perfect one to flirt with. He's sitting next to him which makes things convenient. It also might actually help Zayn. He's had a huge crush on Liam for ages and Liam likes him back. He doesn't understand why they haven't confessed their feelings for each other yet. The sexual tension between the two of them is getting ridiculous at this point. Maybe if he flirts with Zayn, Liam will get jealous too and maybe finally tell Zayn his feelings. He really hopes this goes well. He starts off by wrapping his arm around Zayn's shoulders. Zayn looks at him, slightly confused but Louis just smiles at him. Zayn shrugs, deciding to ignore it for now and continue to answer the questions they're getting asked. When they get asked about their love lives, Louis says that Zayn is probably an amazing boyfriend for anyone who's lucky enough to have him. Harry glances at Louis and sees his arm around Zayn. He frowns but doesn't say anything. He supposes Louis is just being playful.

Things only get worse from there, though. Louis proceeds to make flirty comments about Zayn throughout the interview and he can tell it's starting to really piss Harry off. He moves his arm from around Zayn's shoulders down to around Zayn's waist. He places his hand on Zayn's side and rubs gently. He can see him blushing lightly. Zayn is embarrassed as fuck but really likes the attention. He feels guilty though. He's also scared Harry might kill him in his sleep if he thinks that Zayn is trying to steal his boyfriend. Louis is doing it to him though, not the other way around. He leans into Louis and bites his lip, wishing it was Liam instead of Louis. This works for now though. The rest of the interview is the same way, louis flirting with Zayn, Zayn enjoying it, and Harry getting more and more jealous. Louis also swears he can see Liam glaring that them. He can also see Niall giving them confused glances. Louis pretends not to see any of their looks.

Once their interview is finally over they thank the interviewer as they stand up. They all walk out to the car so they can be driven back to their hotel. Louis' need to use the toilet has increased a lot since the beginning of the interview. He decides that it's probably a good idea to use the bathroom before they leave. He knows he could hold it but he doesn't want to deal with the discomfort. As he's walking to the bathroom he can feel someone grab his arm and stop him. He turns around and sees Harry. He looks extremely pissed off and if looks could kill, Louis would probably be dead. "Where are you going?" He asks. "The bathroom..." Louis answers shyly. "Not anymore." Harry says as he basically drags Louis away from the bathrooms. Yes, Harry's mad and going to punish him. Things are going perfectly. He follows Harry. He knows if he really wanted to, he could just tell Harry he's going and that he can't stop him. Harry would never force Louis to do anything he doesn't want to do and Louis would never do that to Harry either. Louis loves jealous Harry. He's possessive and not in the creepy stalker way. He's possessive in the "I love you and I need to remind you that you're mine and only mine" kind of way. It drives Louis crazy in the best way possible. 

The ride to the hotel is pretty short. It only takes about 10 minutes to get there. Louis is quite thankful for that because he needs to wee pretty bad now. He has a feeling that he won't end up weeing in the toilet since Harry stopped him from going earlier. He's so excited and nervous about his punishment. He curious about what it'll be. Hopefully something different than last time. He likes being spanked but he wants something different. On the ride back, he can see Liam glaring at him occasionally. He must've made him jealous too. Zayn stays silent the whole time. Niall cracks a few jokes and is really the only one who seems to be up for a conversation. Once they park outside of the hotel room, the boys get out. Harry makes sure not to stand too close to Louis in fear of someone taking pictures. All Harry wants to do right now is pin Louis to a wall and fuck him hard so he remembers that he's his and only his. Harry can feel his dick twitch in his pants just from thinking about it. 

They all go inside and get into the elevator. Once they get to the right floor, they all get out and head to their rooms. Harry and Louis go to the same room of course. As soon as the door is shut behind him, Harry grabs Louis and pins him to the wall of the room. This makes Louis gasp and let out a quiet whine. "What the fuck, Louis?" He says, his voice deep and stern. "What?" He says innocently as he stares up at him. "You know what you did. You flirted with Zayn the whole interview, why'd you think that was okay?" Harry asks. Louis looking down, blushing deeply. "Wanted to make you jealous.." He mumbles. "Oh really?" Harry says and smirks. "I think you need to be punished for being so bad." Louis looks up at him. "Please do it." He says. "Do you need to piss, baby?" Harry asks and Louis nods. "Well, that makes this so much more fun." He says as he pulls away from the smaller male. He goes to one of their suit cases and grabs some silky black rope that's made specifically for bondage. He grabs one of the chairs from the kitchen area of the room. "Sit." Harry commands him as he points at the chair. Louis quickly follows his instructions and sits down. 

Harry ties Louis ankles to each of the front legs of the chair so he can't squeeze his thighs together or cross his legs. He ties his hands behind his back so he can't hold himself. Harry smirks and grabs a cold bottle of water and the bucket of ice from the freezer. Louis looks at him, curious on what he's going to do. He sets the bucket down and stands in front of Louis. "Open your mouth." He commands as he opens the bottle of water. Louis opens his mouth and Harry presses the top of the bottle to his lips. "Drink." He says as he tilts the bottle up so the water flows into Louis' mouth. Louis follows his orders and ends up drinking most of the bottle before Harry pulls it away. Harry pulls up Louis' shirt and grabs one of the ice cubes. He rubs it against one of Louis nipples which instantly gets hard. He lets out a whine as he does it to his other nipple. Fuck, Harry is good at this. He sets the cube back in the bucket and plays with Louis nipples for a few minutes, sucking on them and pinching them. It feels so good. Harry kneels and leans forward kissing his chest and sucking, quickly making a beautiful hickey on his lovers chest. He loves to leave marks on Louis. They look so pretty on his tan skin. 

After about 10 minutes, Louis can really start to feel that water Harry made him drink start to make its way into his already pretty full bladder. He squirms a bit in his seat. Harry smirks at him. "Does my baby need to go potty?" He coos at him and Louis nods. "Awe, maybe you should've thought about that before flirting with someone other than your boyfriend." He says. This makes Louis let out a whimper as he continues to squirm. He really needs to go. Harry can see Louis poor bladder bulging out against the waistband of his pants. He grabs the waistband, purposely pressing against the ball of hot liquid. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, taking some of the pressure off of Louis' bladder. Louis lets out a small sigh of relief then a gasp as he feels something wet and cold being rubbed on top of his swollen bladder. An ice cube. Louis whines loudly. He has to go so bad. Harry continues to rub the ice cube until it melts most of the way, dampening the top of Louis' boxers as the water drips down. 

After its melted Harry gently rubs his lower abdomen. Louis is doing everything he can not to leak. It's so hard though with the constant rubbing and added pressure of Harry's hand. It feels so good though. One part of him really wants to go but the other part never wants this to end. Harry slides his hand down and starts to rub his clothing covered crotch. Louis lets out a moan as he starts to grind against his hand, wanting to get the extra friction. They're both so fucking horny right now. Sadly, Harry pulls his hand away. He leans forward again and starts kissing and sucking, this time it's on top of his bladder. "Ah, Harry." He moans as he leaves a hickey on his lower abdomen. Harry pulls away and Louis can feel himself begin to leak. It starts off as a small spurt but after a few minutes the leaks become bigger and bigger. Louis doesn't know how much longer he can last. He's clenching his muscles as tightly as he can but he can't stop the leaking. It doesn't take long before the wetness starts to darken the crotch of his pants.

Harry notices nearly immediately and smirks. "Having some trouble holding it, darling?" He coos at Louis and Louis just nods as a response. "So cute.." Harry mumbles as he puts his hand over his damp crotch. Louis feels like he's a leaky faucet, constantly dripping and spurting piss into his boxers. Harry moves his hand over his bladder for the last time and pushes down. Louis gasps as his flood gates open and he starts soaking his pants. He lets out little moans and whines. The loud sound of hissing can be heard. Harry can feel his cock start to harden as he watches his lover flood his pants. The piss pools around his bum on the chair and drips down onto the floor, creating a puddle. It feels so fucking good to finally release all his pent up urine. He pisses forcefully for about a minute before it slows down to a small trickle then small drips. He forces one last spurt of piss out and then he's done. He lets out a large sigh of relief. "Felt so good..." Louis says, his heart racing. Harry unties his arms and legs. "You did so well for me, darling." Harry praises him. Louis smiles as Harry helps him stand up. "Strip and lay on the bed while I clean this up, I don't want to waist any time with you showering before I get to fuck you into the mattress." Harry says and Louis immediately listens. That night, Harry fucks Louis so hard that he sees stars. They're both extremely happy with the way their evening turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I honestly kind of forgot about it. I hope you enjoyed this because I personally like the way this chapter turned out. I think the beginning is a bit dull but if you can get past that it gets better. I struggle with starting and ending stories. You guys have probably noticed that by now. Anyway,the next chapter will be Ziam centric! Yay! When I started writing this in November I wanted it to be strictly Larry but I honestly need more Ziam in my life. I'm sorry if you aren't a Ziam shipper. You can always just skip the next chapter and any future chapters with Ziam as the main focus since this fic is mainly about the piss and not the plot. I'll quit rambling now. Thanks to everyone for reading this! Please comment your opinions and critiques on this chapter. It helps me a lot. Also, comment if you're excited or not excited for Ziam or not. Thanks again! You guys make me want to continue my hobby of writing! :)


	11. Locked Out Of The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is jealous because of how Louis flirted with Zayn. He wants to get back at Zayn for not stopping Louis so he keeps him from using the bathroom in the morning. He quickly starts feeling guilty about how desperate Zayn is because of him. 
> 
> Pretty much just fluff and some pining along with desperate Zayn and jealous Liam. Comment if you want more Ziam in this story!

Liam walks into Zayn and his shared hotel room. He was at the gym inside of the hotel trying to work out to distract himself from the extreme amount of jealousy that he's feeling towards Zayn and Louis. He knows Louis has Harry so why'd he flirt with Zayn? Louis knows that he's basically in love with Zayn so why would he do that do him? Maybe it was to taunt him? Liam doesn't know. Maybe Louis just did it to piss him off. It wouldn't be unlike Louis to do something like that. He sees Zayn laying on one of the two queen sized beds. He's sleeping peacefully, snuggling with a pillow. Liam sighs, he wishes he was in bed with Zayn instead of the pillow. He wonders if he'll ever end up with Zayn or if his crush will just stay being a crush. He strips out of his clothes and changes into pajamas. He really doesn't feel like showering right now. He'll just do it in the morning. He walks over to Zayn and stares down at the sleeping boy. He frowns and gently brushes his hair out of his face. He's so pretty. Liam sighs as he goes over to his own bed and lays down, just wanting to sleep and get this shitty day over with. 

When Zayn wakes up in the morning, he can hear the shower running. He yawns and sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He cringes as he feels how full is bladder is. He didn't use the bathroom before bed the previous night. That was a really bad idea. He sighs as he sits in bed. He can hear the water shut off. Well, at least the sound of running water won't be torturing him. A few minutes later, Liam walks out with damp hair and a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Zayn stares at his body. Liam is so lean and fit. He has a perfect V-line and just a hint of a happy trail. Damn he's fucking hot. Zayn snaps out of it and looks at Liam's face, blushing lightly. "Morning." Liam says coldly as he walks over to his suit case and grabs some clothes out. He drops the towel and starts getting dressed. Zayn averts his eyes. "Get dressed fast, we need to be in the bus ASAP so we aren't late for the interview later. It's about 2 hours of driving." "Okay." Zayn says as he stands up, deciding to ignore his aching bladder for the moment, he isn't that desperate yet anyway. He strips and puts on some clean clothes. As he's getting dressed, Liam notices a small bladder bulge starting to form on Zayn's lower stomach. He smirks to himself. Maybe this is how he can get back at Zayn for not stopping Louis from flirting with him.

They get ready as quickly as they can. They pack their suitcase after gathering all their things. "I need to use the bathroom really fast before we leave." Zayn says as he starts to walk to the bathroom. Liam grabs his arm, stopping him. "Sorry but we really don't have the time, just use the bathroom once we get in the bus. Zayn is about to protest but Liam pulls him out of the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind them. Zayn frowns and squirms a bit. He can wait till the he gets to the bus, it's not too big of a deal. They take the elevator downstairs with two bodies guards. One of the guards turns in their key cards to the front desk while the other leads them out to the bus. Zayn glances at the bathroom inside of the lobby as they walk out. Liam notices and smirks a bit. They walk inside of the bus and set their suitcases down. Zayn is about to head straight for the bathroom when he notices that the door is shut. He tries the handle but it's locked. He lets out a quiet whine then knocks on the door. He hears a groan from the bathroom. "Niall got food poisoning, I'd recommend not to force him out of the bathroom unless you want to clean up the mess that he'll definitely make." Harry says. 'Fuck yeah, I didn't even have to do anything to keep Zayn out of the bathroom. Luck is on my side today.' Liam thinks as he sits down on the couch. Zayn lets out a small whimper. "Okay..." He says, accepting the fact that he has to hold it. Fuck, he should've gone earlier. Why did Liam have to go and stop him from using the bathroom? 

Zayn goes and sits down on the couch, sitting next to Liam. If they were dating, he'd cuddle up next to him and probably tell him about his situation. But they aren't dating which means that he's awkwardly sitting next to his crush while his bladder is uncomfortable full. He's extremely thankful when Liam wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer. "If I knew Niall had food poisoning I would've let you use the bathroom at the hotel. I'm sorry, do you think you can hold it? I'd ask to stop but we just got on the road and were already risking being late." Liam says, showing fake sympathy for Zayn. "I'll be okay." He says, knowing that it's probably untrue. Within the next hour he knows he'll probably be wetting himself and crying like a baby. He tries not to think about it as he cuddles closer to Liam. Liam is so strong and he always feels so safe when he's with him. He rests his head on Liam's shoulder. Louis sees them, smiling and supposing that the flirting worked. He goes and lays in his bunk where Harry is waiting for him. He shuts the curtain and the only thing that can be heard is occasionally giggles and sometimes even a moan or two. Liam and Zayn are pretty much alone.

Within 15 minutes, Zayn's need to release his bladder has grown a lot. He's starting to get desperate. He shifts around a bit. Fuck, he can't last another hour and 45 minutes. He doesn't know if he'll be able to last another half hour. He doesn't know how Harry is going to deal with not peeing for that long since his bladder is at least a bit smaller than his is. Harry did probably go to the bathroom in the morning though. Harry also isn't shy about using a bottle or something like that. He doesn't like it but he'll do it if he's desperate. Zayn can't do it though. He's too shy. He doubts anything would come out if he tried to use anything except for a toilet. Especially around his crush. He's only seen Liam desperate a couple times but he's always so calm and mature about it. Zayn on the other hand gets really upset and panicked. Even when he's alone, if he ends up wetting himself which has happened a couple times, he turns into a sobbing mess. He can't handle it. He has to hold it though. He can't wet himself in front of Liam again. He already did once because of the stupid game Louis wanted to play. Liam didn't even seem phased by that game. Zayn couldn't even drop out, he lost control before then. He wet himself in front of his best mates. He can't remember a time when he was more embarrassed than when he was then. At least Harry was there for him. Harry is such a good friend when any of the boys need support. He wishes he wasn't busy with Louis. He could really use his friends encouraging words to hold it until they can stop or until Niall comes out of the bathroom. 

Liam quickly notices the subtle squirming and quiet noises Zayn makes. He doesn't say anything at first. He just cuddles closer to him. He wishes they could be this close more often. He reaches his hand over and starts playing with Zayn's soft and messy hair. He didn't get the chance to style it before leaving the hotel. Zayn glances up at him and gives him a small smile that warms Liam's heart. He's starting to feel guilty about preventing the boy from using the bathroom. There's nothing he can do about it now though. After a little while, Zayn's movements start to become less subtle and a bit more frantic. He's squeezing his thighs together and squirming. His little moans and whiles are becoming much more frequent. "Are you okay?" Liam asks, already knowing the answer. Zayn quickly nods his head. " 'm fine...I can hold it...I'm not a child Liam, you don't need to worry about me." He says defensively. Liam knows he isn't fine, though. He knows he's probably bursting to relieve himself but he can't. 

After each minute passes, Zayn seems less and less fine. He's paler than usual and he's a bit sweaty. His bladder aches. He feels so full and he knows he can't wait much longer. That's the worst part about it. "Zayn, are you sure you're okay?" Liam says. Zayn nods his head. "I told you that I'm fine." He says. Liam frowns. Zayn shouldn't feel like he needs to lie to him about such simple things. How are they ever supposed to improve their relationship if Zayn doesn't trust Liam? Liam suddenly pulls up Zayn's shirt and stares at his bulging bladder. Zayn gasps as his shirt is pulled up. He squeezes his legs together tighter. He seems so full. How is he not freaking out by now? Liam points at the swollen organ. "That doesn't seem fine to me." Zayn quickly pulls his shirt down and tries to pull away from Liam. He's holding onto him too tightly to pull away. "Why would you do that to me? Are you trying to embarrass me more than I already am? It's obvious I need to go really badly, did you have to point it out? Do you want me to be upset or something?" He says as his eyes fill with tears. He successfully pulls away and stands up. He squirms as he stands, quickly getting upset as he stares at Liam. 

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Zayn accuses him. "You stopped me from going to the bathroom because you knew Niall was sick and I wouldn't be able to pee. You wanted me to get desperate!" Liam stares at him, unsure what to say. It's rare that he sees Zayn so upset. "Why, Liam? Does seeing me in pain and upset get you off or something? Or are you like Louis and like seeing people bursting to wee?" He asks, the built up tears starting to roll down his cheeks. A large wave of desperation hits him at the moment and he doubles over, grabbing his crotch and crying out in pain. "Zayn, no of course not." He stands up quickly and helps Zayn sit down on the couch, hoping sitting will be more comfortable for his bladder. "Why would I want my best friend to be in pain?" He asks, really feeling guilty. Zayn just keeps crying. 'Best friend...' Zayn thinks to himself. 'Just the stupid best friend who can't hold his wee like a child and cries over everything...just his best friend...nothing more than that...' The thoughts just make Zayn cry harder. He feels a spurt of piss escape from his dick and dampen his boxers. He squeezes his dick harder, hoping to prevent any more leaks.

He knows he'll lose control any minute now. He just wants to get it over with so he can just die of embarrassment already. He doesn't want to pee himself in front of his crush though. "Liam, help." He whines quietly, not knowing what to do at this point. Liam looks around, he needs to think fast. He can't let Zayn wet himself. The poor boy would be traumatized. He grabs a nearly empty Gatorade bottle and chugs the remaining liquid. "Just hold on for one more second." He says as he hands him the bottle. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans for him. "Okay, just pull it out and go." Liam says. Zayn is hesitant but he really has no other choice. He doubts he'll be able to go. He carefully removes his hands from his crotch and pulls his dick out of his pants and boxers. He leaks when he lets go at first but he manages it to turn into a small dribble, small drops of pee dripping off his cock and onto his pants. He positions his dick so his tip is at the top of the bottle so the piss will go in and he tries to relax but he can't. All that comes out is a small spurt that stops as fast as it started. "Liam, I can't." He cries. "Need a toilet." 

Liam really doesn't know what to do. There's no toilet for Zayn to go in and he knows he'll probably wet himself as soon as he puts his dick back in his pants. Why does Zayn have to be so fucking shy? He sighs and sits down on the couch, pulling Zayn onto his lap. Zayn's bladder gets jerked around by the sudden movements and he lets out a whine. "What're you doing?" He asks. "You just need to relax, you're too stressed to go. Don't worry baby, it's just me." Liam says and Zayn blushes at the nickname. "Can't do it, I can't." He says. "Yes you can." Liam says as he slides his hand up Zayn's shirt and puts his hand over Zayn's overfilled bladder. Zayn winces when he touches it and his dick dribbles a little bit into the bottle. "Good boy, just keep going." Liam says as he starts rubbing, putting a small amount of pressure on the swollen organ. Zayn lets out a moan of pain and pleasure when a long jet of piss shoots out of his tip and into the bottle. It stops fairly fast though, not providing Zayn with any relief but just more desperation. 

"Just close your eyes and clear your mind, let your body relax." Liam says as he pulls Zayn's hand away from his dick and uses his own hand to keep the tip at the top of the bottle. Zayn had always wanted Liam's hand around his dick, but he never expected it to be in a situation like this. "Just relax." Liam says again. Zayn closes his eyes and leans against Liam. Liam continues to rub his aching bladder, steadily putting more pressure on it. Zayn is constantly leaking now. Small dribbles turn into small spurts and small spurts turn into longer jets of piss escaping his cock. Soon, it turns into a full stream. Zayn is letting out quiet moans of relief and pressure as he empties his tank into the bottle. Fuck, it's such a relief for him. Liam just watches and keeps rubbing, making sure every drop goes into the bottle. The sounds of hissing and liquid filling a plastic bottle fill the room. After what feels like ages, his stream starts to get smaller then it stops. Liam rubs his bladder and presses down one last time to be sure everything is out. Zayn blushes deeply when another spurt of piss comes out. After that, he's done. Liam grabs the cap to the bottle and puts it on. He looks at the bottle. It's nearly full. "I didn't know your little bladder could even hold this much." Liam coos, poking the now deflated organ. Zayn covers his face with his hands, embarrassed. Liam tucks Zayn's cock back into his boxers and jeans then zips and buttons them. " 'm so sorry...you probably think I'm gross" Zayn mumbles. "Nope, you're still adorable." Liam says as he carefully pushes Zayn off his lap. He goes and throws the bottle full of still warm piss in the trash can. He walks back over to Zayn and sits down. "Feel better?" He asks and Zayn nods. "Good, you did so good. Do you want to cuddle?" He asks and Zayn nods. They end up laying on the couch and cuddling and napping until they arrive at their interview. Liam is starting to think they might have a chance at being happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I don't know how I feel about it. I liked it at first but I don't really know now. I'm really unsure about whether the things I write are good or not. I hope this chapter was okay. How did you feel about it being Ziam centric? Comment if you'd like to see more or less Ziam in this story. Also, I have quite a few fanfic ideas so comment if any of these interest you. 1. Larry, Dom/sub universe, age play, past abuse, some angst 2. Aged up Kevedd (Kevin and Double Dee from Edd Ed n Eddy) omorashi story, will take place in their senior year of high school, a bit of angst probably 3. Age play Liam/Zayn/Niall fic with baby Liam, lots of angst and sadness, more plot related 4. Destiel highschool AU, closeted characters, pining, no omorashi or kinks pretty much, lots of plot. I know there isn't a lot of info there but I didn't want to give out much of the plot, just the basics. All of them would be multi chapter. I have other ideas like one shots and stuff but those are the main stories I really want to write at some point. Please comment your opinions on this chapter, whether any of these stories interest you or not, and if you want more Ziam in this story. Thanks again for reading!


	12. Wetting a Diaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a bladder infection and is tired of having to piss every 5 minutes. Harry has a strange and surprising solution to the problem.

Louis wakes up early in the morning exhausted with a full and aching bladder. As he tries to get up Harry grips onto him tightly. He sighs. He had been needing to pee a lot recently and his bladder ached. It hurt when he relieved himself. Harry finally had convinced him to go to the doctor. That's when he found out that he had a bladder infection. He was given some medicine to help it and told to have lots to drink. It's been so annoying and frustrating for him to have to constantly go use the bathroom. Especially since he's used to being able to hold it for a long time. He manages to pull away from Harry. A bit of piss dribbling out as he does. He shouldn't be this desperate already. He had gotten up plenty of times in the middle of the night to relieve himself. He quickly walks to the bathroom and empties his bladder, sighing in relief but knowing he'll have to go again soon. Thankfully, they have the next few days off. He can't imagine how bad it would be if he had to perform like this.

After going downstairs and drinking a glass of cranberry juice, he goes back up to their room. When he walks in, he sees that Harry is already awake and had clearly been waiting for him to come back. "Good morning, baby." Harry says as Louis crawls back into bed and lays down next to him. "I hate everything right now. I'm so tired of pissing every 5 minutes. Is this what it's like to be you?" He asks. Harry frowns. "No, my bladder isn't that small." Louis smirks as he leans over and jabs a finger into Harry's bladder, making the younger man whimper and clamp his legs together. He hadn't had the chance to go use the bathroom yet. "You're mean." Harry says as he gets up and scurries off to the bathroom. Louis chuckles a bit.

When Harry comes back and sits in bed he looks at Louis. "I want you to try something." He says, his cheeks getting red. "O-only if you want to..." He quickly adds on. "What is it?" Louis asks him, curious yet confused. Harry gets up and grabs something out from under the bed. "Please don't freak out..." He says as he pulls out a box of thick adult diapers. They aren't just normal diapers, they have cute pink cartoon kitties and paw prints all over them. They're clearly made for age play. Louis stares at the box as Harry sets it on the bed. "I-I got them because it's something I've been wanting us to try...since we both like wetting and desperation. I thought this would be fun. It would also be good for you to try now since you can just go whenever you want without having to get up. It'd be good for your bladder since you wouldn't have to worry about holding at all." Harry explains shyly. 

Louis continues to stare in shock. "Louis..? Are you okay?" Harry asks nervously. "I don't know, Harry. This seems a bit weird, even for us." He says unsurely. Harry frowns. "It's not weird." Harry says. "Can you at least try one on? You might like them." He says. Louis sighs. It would make his life easier until the infection heals. "I guess I could try it. It doesn't hurt to try." Louis says, still unsure. "Okay, if you don't like it you can immediately take it off." Harry says. Louis nods then hesitantly takes the box. He opens it and pulls a diaper out. They're surprisingly cute and look pretty comfortable. "Are you going to put it on me or should I put it on myself?" He asks. Harry shrugs. "Whatever makes you more comfortable." He says. Louis blushes. "Can you put it on me then, please?" He asks. Harry smiles and nods.

Harry has Louis lay down. He removes his pajama pants and boxers and slides the diaper under his bum. He puts baby powder on him so he won't get a rash then tapes up the sides. Louis slowly gets up. The diaper is really padded and makes his ass look even bigger than it normally does. They're both blushing as he looks at himself in the mirror. 'He looks so fucking adorable!' Harry thinks to himself. "It's comfortable." Is all Louis says as he puts his pajama pants back on. Harry wishes he would've just left them off and only wore a diaper and a tee shirt. This is about making Louis comfortable and helping him heal faster though so Harry doesn't push it.

They make their way downstairs, the diaper crinkling as Louis walks. Harry makes two cups of tea then starts making breakfast. When he's done they sit in the living room and eat while sitting close on the couch. Harry makes sure Louis has a lot of cranberry juice and water to drink. It isn't surprising when Louis starts feeling his bladder start to fill up. He doesn't want to go and have to be changed already. So he decides to hold it for now. He doesn't need to go that badly anyway. By the end of breakfast, the need is starting to increase a lot. He subtly shifts a bit, he knows he should go but it's so embarrassing. He agreed to try it but he's still hesitant about it. As he shifts again, the diaper crinkles. "Need to go yet?" He asks, Louis shakes his head. Harry sighs, he had a feeling Louis would be a bit stubborn and probably try to hold at first. He has an idea though. 

"Louis, can you please go wash the dishes?" He asks him. Louis shudders, knowing he'll have to listen to the running water the whole time. "Sure" he says casually as he gets up and takes their dishes to the sink. He gulps as he turns on the water. He squeezes his thighs together. His bladder is getting really full really quickly, the infection is definitely making it worse. Harry watches his husband squirm and whimper while washing the dishes. Why does he always have to be so stubborn. Louis finally finishes the dishes, happy to finally be done. 'Damn, I thought he wouldn't be able to make it through that.' Harry thinks to himself. He walks back over to the couch and sits with Harry. Louis is getting desperate. He really hoped it wouldn't happen this fast but Harry had given him so much to drink. Damnit, he can't wait much longer. He could always just go to the bathroom but he feels like he'd disappoint Harry if he didn't even try wetting. "Wanna watch a movie and relax?" Harry asks. Louis nods.

Louis sits in between Harry's legs and leans his back against Harry's chest as they watch the movie. Louis can't stop squirming around and squeezing his thighs together. Harry sighs, knowing that Louis is going to end up hurting himself even worse. He has to end this. He slides his hand down to Louis hand and holds it as he slides his over hand to Louis' stomach. He pulls up the shirt slightly and sees a small bulge where his full bladder is. He frowns and slides his hand over it. Louis shudders and lets out a small whine. "H-Harry..." He says quietly. "Shhh, just relax." He says as he begins to rub the swollen organ gently. Louis starts to feel himself leak and he clamps his thighs together. He tries to sit up but Harry holds him against his chest. "You shouldn't be holding, I know you're nervous about this but please let me help you? Only if you're still okay with this." He says, not wanting to cross any boundaries and damage their trust. Louis nods as he relaxes against the larger male. Harry carefully pulls Louis' legs apart a bit as he continue to rub and gently massage his bladder. 

Louis is continuously leaking now, he's trying to relax. Harry puts a bit of extra pressure on his bladder and that's when Louis gives in. He lets out a mix between a moan and a whine as his bladder starts to empty itself into the thick diaper. He can feel it absorb the piss and swell up, heat surrounding his crotch. He hopes it doesn't leak. They can both hear the muffled sound of hissing as Louis relieves himself. He sighs happily once he's done. He can feel himself start to get hard. He blushes deeply, hoping Harry doesn't notice. "I think you need a change." Harry says as he picks Louis up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom. Oh no.

Harry sets him on the bed and lays a towel down. He has Louis lay on top of it. Harry is going to see his boner and see how much he actually liked it. He's so embarrassed. Harry untapes the sides of the diaper and pulls the front down, pulling it out from under his bum and tossing it in the trash. He blushes then smirks when he sees his boner. He grabs the baby wipes and starts wiping him clean, being painfully slow when wiping his hard dick off. "I guess someone liked this better than they thought they would, huh?" Harry asks. Louis is so flustered. All he can manage to do is nod and cover his blushing face with his hands. Louis wears the diapers until the infection finally heals. He's a bit sad to stop using them so soon. They're definitely going to try using them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been so long since I updated this fic. I feel horrible. I actually really love the way that this chapter turned out. I think I've been improving as a writer. I hope you guys like this as much as I do. I'm in a really bad mental state and I have been for a while so I'm shocked I was able to do this. I'm kinda proud of myself. Anyway, I'll try to update Take Care of Me next then I'll probably upload some one shots or something like that. I'd like to finish up this fic and Take Care of Me soon so I can start some new multi chapter stories. Thank you guys for reading. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions in the comments, it means a lot and it helps encourage me to write more. :)


	13. Trying to Hide The Wet Patch on Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is desperate during an interview and Liam does whatever he can to help him hold it. 
> 
> I know this isn't close to the prompt at all but it's kind of hard to write a chapter of a story fully based off of hiding a wet spot on clothing. Hopefully this is still enjoyable.

'Ah, I can't hold it much longer.' Zayn thinks to himself as he squirms in his seat. He didn't use the bathroom before the interview and hadn't gone since he woke up. It's late afternoon now. They've just been so busy all day. Harry was the only one that had gone to the bathroom since the morning. He wishes he would've gone with him. He winces as he shifts a bit. He's so full. He has to go so badly. He crosses his legs as tightly but as casually as he can. Liam glances at him as he lets a little whimper out. Zayn isn't paying attention to what the interviewer is saying. Liam sighs and leans closer to him a bit. "What's wrong, love?" Liam says. Zayn feels his cheeks heating up at the nickname. Their relationship is still complicated. 

"I-it's nothing. I promise." He forces a smile as he whispers. Liam frowns. "Something is clearly wrong. Just tell me." Liam whispers. Zayn looks down in shame. "I...I need to use the toilet.." He says extra quietly. Liam almost couldn't hear him. He sighs and gently rubs his back. "How bad is it? Can you hold it?" He asks quietly, really not wanting to draw attention to them and add to Zayn's embarrassment. Zayn shakes his head. "It's so bad, Liam. I haven't gone since this morning." He whines. Liam bites his lip. He needs to think fast. Zayn would probably die of embarrassment if he wet himself in public. Zayn squirms and clamps his thighs together. He really wants to grab himself right now. Liam can tell by the way he's acting that he won't last much longer. He knows he has a fairly small bladder. Liam is actually shocked he was able to wait this long. "I'm gonna have an accident in front of everyone..." Zayn whimpers and cringes, doing all he can to hold it in at this point. 

Zayn can feel piss dribbling out. "L-Liam, it's gonna come out. I can't do this." He's about to cry. His eyes filled with tears. "How long till the interview is over? Zayn really isn't feeling well." Liam says, interrupting the interviewer. "Well, uh, not much longer." They say, being caught off guard. "You can take him out if he needs to rest for a while." Liam nods. "Thank you." He says and looks at Zayn. He helps Zayn up and basically drags him out of the room. Once they're in the hallway Zayn hugs him tightly. "Thank you." Zayn says, sniffling and crossing his legs as he hugs. Liam hugs back. "You should wait to thank me until we actually find a bathroom." He says. Zayn nods and slowly pulls away. He's swaying his hips back and forth as he squirms in place. "I can barely walk." He whimpers. Liam blushing. 'Why is he so adorable like this? Fuck, Liam. Stop being a pervert. He needs help.' He thinks to himself. "Help me." Zayn winces. 

Liam grabs his hand and slowly starts leading him to where he saw the bathrooms before the interview. Zayn leaks with every step, gripping onto his crotch so tightly it's almost painful. Of course, the bathrooms are out of order. Zayn's face drops and tears start streaming down his face. "No! Please no!" He cries. A janitor walks by them. "Where are the other bathrooms? It's an emergency." Liam asks frantically. "They're all closed. Plumbing problems. Sorry, kid." The janitor says as he walks away. Zayn drops to his knees. He's leaked so much. There's a large wet spot on the front of his pants. "L-Liam.." He cries hard, shuddering. "It hurts so bad. I can't. I-it's gonna come out. Do something. Please." He pleads. Liam looks around. No plants, water bottles, trash cans. Nothing he can use. There's only one thing he can do. Distract him. Liam kneels down in front of him. "I'm sorry." He says then presses his lips against Zayn's. He really didn't want their first kiss to be like this but it doesn't have much of a choice. Zayn freezes up for a second before returning the kiss. Liam continues to kiss him roughly. Hopefully if he can distract him from the pain then it'll be easier for him to hold it.

Liam slides his tongue into Zayn's mouth and starts making out with him. He runs his fingers through Zayn's hair. Zayn slowly melts into the kiss, his body still stiff from holding. After about a minute, the kissing doesn't seem to be helping much. Liam slowly slides his hand down to Zayn's crotch. He really isn't trying to be a pervert or push Zayn's boundaries. "Is this okay? I won't do it without permission." He says quietly. Zayn nods slowly, a bit dazed. Liam carefully pulls Zayn's hand away and replaces it with his own. He grips his crotch tightly. It's cold and damp from all the leaking but Liam doesn't care. He moans against Liam's lips. He starts rubbing his hand against his crotch roughly as he kisses. Maybe getting him hard will stop him from wetting himself since guys can't piss and cum at the same time. Zayn moans into his mouth. Tears stream down his cheeks. It feels so good but it hurts so bad. He trusts Liam. He loves him. He's helping him. He's so embarrassed though. He moans as Liam ruts his hand against his now hardening dick. "A-ah..." He moans out loud, pulling away from Liam's lips. 

"D-don't stop. Please don't stop." He moans out as Liam's skilled hands pleasure him. "I can't let you cum, after you cum you'll probably wet yourself. I need to keep you on edge." Liam explains. Zayn whines. He never imagined his first sexual experience with Liam would be while he's about to piss himself and in public. Anyone could walk down the hall and see them right now. It's so risky. Zayn loves it. He blushes and nods. Moaning quietly. He shuts his eyes tightly. His long, dark eyelashes are matted together from the tears. "I'm getting so close, Liam." He whines. Liam slowly stops moving his hand, continuing to tightly grip his crotch. Their bodies are so close right now. Zayn pants, letting out adorable little whimpers. Liam suddenly realizes how hard he is right now, his hard dick making his tight pants bulge. His cheeks heat up with embarrassment. They start to hear foot steps getting louder and louder as they walk towards them.

"Hey guys?" They hear a hesitant but familiar voice. It's Harry. Zayn sighs. Thank god it isn't a stranger. He blushes when he sees them. They're both sweaty. Their hair is messy and their faces are red. Zayn is out of breath. He sees how painfully hard they both are. "Am I interrupting something?" Harry smirks. "Is the interview over?" Liam asks. "Yeah, Niall and Lou told me to go find you two." "Finally." Zayn gets up gingerly. That's when Harry notices the shiny, dark wet spot on his already dark grey pants. "uh.." He says, not sure what to say. Zayn crosses his legs tightly. "The plumbing is fucked up. I gotta go so bad." He whimpers. Harry frowns, knowing there will be a crowd of fans outside the building. He takes off his jacket. "Is that why you left the interview?" He asks. Zayn nods. "Here, take this. Tie it around your waist so the fans won't see. The hotel isn't far. Think you can hold a bit longer?" He asks. Zayn nods hesitantly. He doesn't even think Liam would let him wet at this point. He's come so far. He can probably hold it a couple more minutes. 

After he ties the jacket around his waist, Liam and Harry lead him outside and to the car. They ignore the fans the best they can. They usually try to shake hands or sign autographs but they really have no time to spare. They make it into the car and Zayn gingerly climbs into the back. Zayn sits down and Liam sits next to him, in the middle. Harry sits on the other side of Liam. Louis and Niall sit in the other seats with a driver and body guard up front. Zayn bites his lip, he can feel his dick softening. He starts leaking. He squeaks and clamps his thighs together. Niall and Louis are distracted by a conversation with the driver. "Help." He says quietly to Liam. Liam covers Zayn's crotch with Harry's jacket. He'll just get Harry a new one or wash this one. He slides his hand under the jacket and starts rubbing his hand against his crotch again. He quickly gets hard. He moans, trying to muffle it with his hand. Harry notices and looks away quickly, blushing. 

When they get to the hotel, they wait for everyone else to get out of the car and head in. Liam reties the jacket around Zayn's waist. He helps him inside and to the elevator. Zayn whines and holds his wet crotch, swaying his hips. Liam bites his lip, watching. The elevator door opens and Liam quickly drags Zayn to his room. Liam unlocks the door. Zayn rushes to the bathroom. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, not even bothering to shut the door. He pulls his dick out and aims it at the bowl. Moaning as a thick stream of piss shoots into the toilet. He stands moaning in relief with his eyes closed as he empties his bladder into the toilet. Liam blushes deeply as he listens. Shamefully rubbing his hand against his crotch through his clothes as he listens. The moans are so hot and full of pure relief and pleasure. He wants to make him moan like that. Zayn's stream seems to go on for an eternity. Once it finally ends he tucks his dick back into his pants, flushes the toilet, washes his hands, and walks out. Liam quickly pulls his hand away before he can see him pleasuring himself. 

Zayn changes his pants and boxers, putting on some comfortable joggers. He glances at Liam who's still standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. "I'm gonna head to my own room now..." Liam says shyly. Zayn shakes his head and grabs Liam's hand. "Stay with me? Please?" He asks as he looks Liam in the eyes, silently pleading for him not to leave. Their brown eyes meeting each other. Liam blushes deeper. "O-okay." He says hesitantly. Zayn smiles happily, leading him to the bed and laying down. Liam laying down next to him. Zayn pulls him close and cuddles, not so subtly grinding his crotch against Liam's. He bites his lip and groans. He's so hard. "Do you want this?" Zayn asks. Liam nods quickly. "I want it so bad." He says. Zayn smiles shyly and gets on top of him. He starts roughly grinding their crotches against each other while making out like horny teenagers. By the end of it, they both need a change of pants. They shower together to get properly cleaned off then fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who's on a roll with writing. I finally have been having motivation to update my works. I've really loved the past couple things I've wrote, including this. I actually got really flustered while writing this and the previous chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed his chapter. Please comment your opinions and critiques on it. Thanks again for reading! All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. It makes me feel like my writing isn't completely pointless.


	14. Standing In Line For The Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long flight, Liam is desperate for the bathroom but there's a long line. 
> 
> Wooo! Finally a Liam centric desperation chapter.

As soon as Liam got of the plane, he knew he needed to find a bathroom as soon as possible. He shifts his weight, squirming a bit as he waits for the rest of the boys to get off the plane. They walk into the airport afterwards and Liam begins looking around, biting his lip. Harry gently places a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Li, you okay? You seem a bit panicked.” He asks, speaking a bit quietly to avoid the others hearing him. Zayn glances over at them and frowns a bit, looking away.

“I just...I need the toilet. Like, right now.” Liam mumbles, his cheeks turning red. Harry smiles understandingly. “I do too. Let’s go find one, okay?” Liam nods. “Hey guys, Liam and I are going to go find the toilets. Can you grab our luggage if it comes before we get back?” Harry asks Zayn, Louis, and Niall. “Sure, mate.” Niall says cheerfully. Harry looks back at Liam. “Come on.” He begins walking, looking around in search for a bathroom sign. 

Liam follows behind him, biting his lip nervously. After a few minutes of searching, Harry spots a bathroom sign. “Found it!” He grabs Liam’s arm and leads him towards it. Liam’s relieved for a split second before his face drops when he sees a huge line for the men’s bathroom and the women’s bathroom. “Damn…” Harry mumbles. “Want to wait here or try and find a different bathroom?” Liam sighs and looks back at the line. It was already getting hard to walk. “Let’s get in line and hope it moves fast.” He says reluctantly. Harry nods and walks to the line, letting Liam go in front of him.

Liam squirms in place. Harry frowns as he watches him. “Why didn’t you go on the plane?” He hears Liam whine a bit. “There was a person in there anytime I tried to go.” He grumbles, crossing his legs. Harry shifts a bit. “You must really have to go. I rarely ever see you get desperate.” Harry says. Liam blushes at the comment. “I try not to but I haven’t gone in hours. It’s getting really bad. I had way too much to drink today.” Harry’s cheeks are a bit red, finding watching his friend squirm like this quite hot. 

He looks up at Harry, seeing his blushing cheeks. “Dude, are you getting all hot and bothered right now?!” He asks, extremely embarrassed. “A bit, Louis is cuter though.” Harry says, smirking a bit. “I bet Zayn would like to see you like this.” Harry teases him, chuckling. Liam looks away shyly. “Sorry, Haz but not everyone is a piss pervert like you and Lou are.” He scoffs but on the inside he’s thinking back to him and Zayn together in the hallway during that interview... Harry rolls his eyes. “I know that.” Harry wiggles his hips a bit, his own need to go increasing. Liam winces as his bladder begins to throb. 

He clenches his thighs together tightly. “Ah...I need to go so fucking bad.” He shifts his weight from one foot to another, practically potty dancing at this point. Harry nods, squeezing his thighs together as well. The line has only moved a bit since they got in it. It feels like they’ve been waiting an eternity. He wiggles around. “Fuck, I can’t wait much longer Haz.” He mumbles, his eyes welling up with tears. “Just hold on a sec, it’ll be okay.” Harry walks to the front of the line and looks at the guy standing there, he doesn’t seem nearly as desperate as Liam. “I will literally give you $50 if you let me and my friend cut in front of you. Please. It’s kind of an emergency.” He asks the man. The guy glares at him. “Make it $100.” He says. “Deal.” Harry says, pulling out his wallet. He motions to Liam to come to the front of the line. He squeezes his thighs together once last time before beginning to walk towards them. Harry hands the man a $100 dollar bill. “Thank you.” He says. The man rolls his eyes. Harry frowns as Liam stands next to him. He looks like he’s about to burst. Finally, someone walks out of the bathroom. “Ah..” Liam whimpers. He’s so close to relief. “Go on.” Harry practically pushes him into the bathroom. 

Liam nods and rushes to the empty stall. He shuts it and locks it. He frantically unbuttons his pants, struggling a bit with the zipper from his shaky hands. Finally he gets it down. He quickly pulls out his dick and aims it at the toilet bowl. He lets out a moan probably loud enough for the rest of the bathroom to hear as he lets out a thick stream of piss into the toilet. “Ahh~” It feels unbelievably good, almost orgasmic. He’s starting to understand why Harry and Louis enjoy this so much. After another minute, he finally finishes and tucks himself back into his pants. He walks out of the stall after flushing the toilet and zipping his pants up. He walks to the sinks and washes his hand. Harry exists the stall and walks next to him, he washes his hands as well. “Better?” He asks. Liam smiles a bit and nods. “Much better. Did you seriously pay $100 just so I wouldn’t piss my pants?” He asks. Harry smiles and shrugs. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Later that night, Liam starts getting curious about the whole holding and wetting thing. It felt so good to go after holding for so long. He looks at the time. Zayn shouldn’t be coming back to their shared hotel room for hours since he’s out drinking with Louis. He grabs a few water bottles and begins making a cup of tea. He grabs one of the hardwood chairs from the kitchen area. He originally wanted to do it on the bed but he supposed it would be too messy and hard to clean in a hotel. He opens a bottle of water and begins sipping it. He sits on the bed and scrolls through twitter as he drinks his first bottle. 

By the time he’s finished, his tea is done. He decides to let it cool a bit first. He lays back, deciding to play some music off his phone while he waits for his bladder to fill. Once his tea is cooled down, he begins to sip it, feeling a small twinge in his bladder. He smiles a bit, nervous but excited. He sets his cup down once it’s empty and lays back again. He places his hand over his bladder and gently rubs. He can feel himself starting to get full.

After about 30 minutes, his bladder is completely full. He gets off the bed, crossing his legs and wincing as gravity makes his full bladder feel much heavier. He grabs one of the towels from the bathroom and lays it on the floor, setting the wooden chair on top of it to soak up most of the mess. He sits down on the chair, crossing his legs. “Mm..” He bites his lip. “This feels surprisingly good..” He mumbles, looking down at his thighs. He pulls up his shirt a bit, staring at his bladder that's bulging out of his lower stomach. He smirks a bit. “Okay...so do I jerk now or after I piss myself?” He asks himself.

He shrugs and pulls his dick out of his boxers and sweatpants, gently stroking himself until he’s hard. He lets out a quiet moan. The mixture of pain, fullness, and pleasure feels surprisingly good. He wraps his hand around his cock and begins jerking himself off, letting out quiet gasps and moans. “Ah...fuck.” He mumbles. It already feels so intense. He bites his lip as he pumps his cock faster.

Only a few minutes pass before he feels his orgasm quickly starting to build. “Shit..’m not gonna last…” He mumbles, picking up speed again. His bladder feels like it's going to explode. He would probably be leaking if he wasn’t so painfully hard and close to cumming. A couple minutes pass before he’s moaning loudly as he covers his stomach and shirt with white stripes of cum. He tilts his head back, closing his eyes as he strokes himself through his orgasm. Once it finishes rolling over him, his dick becomes far too sensitive to continue stroking. He rests his hand on his thigh, his eyes still closed, completely blissed out. A minute after coming, piss begins to pour out of his now flaccid cock. He lets out a whine of relief. Piss splatters all across his joggers, quickly soaking them.

Once his bladder his finally empty, he sighs happily, sitting and relaxing, lost in a daze with his eyes closed. He doesn’t hear the door open and Zayn enter. Liam looks completely wrecked, his stomach and chest covered in cum and his lower half soaked in now cooled down piss, his dick still out. Zayn stares at him in shock, his cheeks turning bright red at the sight. “Liam..” He finally manages to whisper out. Liam’s eyes snap open, wide and panicked as he sees Zayn. “I’ll um...I was...I’ll just go to Niall’s room...see you in the morning.” Zayn quickly exits the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Liam stares at the door, his cheeks red with shame. Oh god. What will Zayn think of him now? Will he tell the others? Liam whimpers quietly, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck.” He sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's been more than 4 months since I've lasted updated this and it's been more than a year since I first started it. I do plan on finishing it though, no matter how long it takes. Hopefully there won't be such a long gap between this and the next chapter. I'm sorry to anyone who's been waiting for me to update. Also, there's a similar but still mildly different set of omovember prompts that are new for this year but I'm going to be sticking with the ones from last year. Anyway, I plan on doing diapercember and actually updating that daily but it will have shorter chapters. I'm not sure what ship or fandom I should do for it. Okay guys, that's all I have to say. Please leave a comment about your opinions on this chapter if you want to. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Hopefully I'll be updating this again soon.


End file.
